The Adventure Continues
by krp101
Summary: A story full of romance, adventure, action, and of course...Bolt! Enjoy!
1. The New Life

Hey guys! It's krp101. You've seen me review some of your stories in the past, but now I'm ready to unleash my first Bolt story unto this site. Wish me the best of luck in creating this piece of literature, as I'm still new to this site. I welcome any and all reviews, so don't be shy.

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**The New life**

It has been two months now since Bolt returned home from his cross-country trip back to California, and things could not be much better for the White American Shepherd. Along with the addition of two new family members, Mittens and Rhino, his relationship with his person, Penny, is strong as ever.

Mittens, a small black cat with white patches on all four of her feet, is sassy and spunky, but has a heart of gold. She has come a long way when it comes to learning to trust a human again. The first two weeks at Bolt's house, she was very cautious as any animal would be to a new environment. She would hide underneath the couch most of the time except for meal time. Any other occasion when she was away from the couch, wherever she went, she was by Bolt's side. He seemed to give off a sense of protection, and she always felt safe by his side. Now, she has warmed up to everyone in the house, but still enjoys being with Bolt more than anyone else

Rhino, a TV-loving hamster, took right to the new house, especially to the arm of the couch, where he had a perfect view of the "magic box." Bolt, being his hero, would constantly walk by the television set and see a rerun of his TV show playing, only causing Bolt to shake his head and giggle a little. Rhino was aware that the TV show wasn't real, especially after some heavy convincing from Bolt and Mittens, but it didn't stop him from enjoying seeing his idol take down bad guys left and right and still save Penny in the end.

On a warm, sunny day, Bolt was laying on the porch after about an hour of fetch with Penny. His adrenaline was still pumping, but decided it best to call it an afternoon, until Mittens came through the doggy door to join him.

"Hey Bolt." Mittens said

"Hey!" Bolt answered turning his head to meet her gaze

"Still tired?"

"Actually, I've still got some energy, but I need to slow down a little."

Mittens snickered a little at the thought of Bolt thinking before he acted. She loved giving him a hard time about all of the things that happened on the trip back home, but inside, she had genuine feelings for the canine. There would be nights when she was still getting used to the surroundings of her new home, where she would see things that weren't really there, and curl up in the corner of Penny's room. Almost every time this occurred, Bolt would jump off of Penny's bed and join her in the corner to comfort her. He would hold her close and rub her back with his free paw, and let her know that she was safe with him around.

Her train of thought was lost when the wind began to blow unexpectedly, causing her to shiver. Bolt, seeing this, scooted closer to protect her from the chilled wind, just as he had protected her those nights she cowered in Penny's room.

"We can go inside if you want. We don't have to stay out here." Bolt suggested

"Okay." Mittens said

With that, the pair got to their feet and headed for the doggy door. Upon entering the house, Bolt extended his paw to hold the doggy door open for Mittens to go first. Mittens' eyes widened a little at the gesture, but gladly accepted.

"Thanks Bolt." Mittens said smiling as she did

"Sure." Bolt answered as he followed close behind into the house

"I'm gonna go upstairs and try to sleep." Bolt said

"Alright. Sleep well." Mittens said

Bolt smiled back at her before ascending the stairs to Penny's room. She was at a friend's house for the rest of the day, so he had the room to himself. Mittens sat down next to the couch, where Rhino was perched in the arm of it, lost in an action movie. Or so she thought.

"So, are you gonna tell him?" Rhino asked Mittens, as if he'd been reading her mind. Mittens looked up at the hamster, surprised and nervous at the same time. How he knew was beyond her, being that she'd tried to be careful hiding her true feelings for Bolt from everyone. Silence filled the air for another ten seconds before she spoke.

"Wh-what?" Mittens asked

"C'mon cat, don't play that game with me. You and I both know how you feel."

"Just how DO you know?" Mittens asked with curiosity in her voice

Rhino laughed before answering…

"You have a terrible poker face. If you want, I can show you how to perfect it."

Mittens just glared at Rhino, annoyed by his sarcasm. Knowing that she was the one who usually dished out the smart remarks, she wasn't too prepared to have one thrown back at her. It agitated her somewhat, but she put it aside for the moment.

"I can't tell him, Rhino."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't want to lose him as a friend if he doesn't love me back. Also, he's a dog. I'm a cat. Do the math!"

"Do you really think our Bolt, the most be-awesome thing in the world, would care? He cared enough to bring us home with him. To give us both a new life. Who's to say he doesn't feel the same way?"

Mittens was shocked at just how much sense Rhino was making, as well as the fact that he muted the TV to talk to her. For Rhino to talk about something logical wasn't like him at all, and it surprised Mittens to a degree she had never felt before. The more she thought about how careful she thought she was being, the more she realized that she wasn't being careful at all, which made it much easier for Rhino, and maybe even Bolt, to know what she was feeling. Mittens lowered her head a little, both ashamed and embarrassed at how much she had given away. She thought that for Rhino to see just how much she loved Bolt, she was sure that Bolt would know. Rhino noticed her sudden change in mood, cocking his head to the side a little wondering if he'd said something wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" Rhino asked

"Not really." Mittens said shaking her head

Rhino sighed seeing how depressed the topic of discussion was making her.

"He'll never know until you tell him." Rhino said before jumping off the couch to head for the kitchen in search of a snack.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…Rhino's right." Mittens whispered to herself. After realizing what had just come out of her mouth, she cringed a little before going into the kitchen to ask Rhino one more question.

"Hey Rhino. How do you know so much about love?" Mittens asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer

"The 'Magic Box' is a great teacher." Rhino answered before stuffing his face with freshly cooked popcorn and walking back to the couch, bag in hand.

"Of course." Mittens said sarcastically

**End of Chapter**

Well, there it is! Chapter 1 of my first 'Bolt' story. As I said earlier, I welcome any and all reviews from any and all readers. I will do my best to get Chapter 2 up and running by Saturday night, but I can't promise anything. There will be truth, conflict, and the adventure of a lifetime ahead in future chapters, but for now, you're stuck with romance. I hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say.

Ciao for now!


	2. Revealing The Truth

Hey y'all! Big thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 1. It's great to have feedback so early in the story. As for the grammar mistakes, English never really was my strong suit . Here's chapter 2, and I hope you're enjoying it so far.

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**Revealing the Truth**

Bolt awoke at around 10:50 pm, unable to sleep. As he tossed and turned, he realized that Mittens was nowhere to be seen. He slowly got up, careful not to disturb his Penny, and jumped off the bed and walked out the door to her room in search of his feline friend. As he strolled passed the spare bedroom, he could hear the TV going. As he poked his head through the door, he could see Rhino lying at the foot of the bed entranced by the 'magic box'.

"Rhino, what are doing in here? Is the TV downstairs busted?" Bolt asked curiously.

"Oh no, I was just giving the cat some space." Rhino said turning his head to the side to answer Bolt's question. Bolt looked at the hamster wondering what he meant by 'space'

"Space? Is she okay?" Bolt asked beginning to worry.

Rhino then raised his head realizing what he'd just said. He didn't want to have to tell Bolt how Mittens was feeling, thinking it best if Mittens told him herself, but he began to worry if he'd said too much.

"You know what? I think she's still downstairs. Why don't you go ask her?" Rhino said with a small grin on his face.

"Okay." Bolt said even more puzzled than before. Not only was he concerned for Mittens, but now his best friend was keeping secrets from him. Even amidst all the confusion, Bolt obeyed Rhino's orders and left the room heading for the first floor. Suddenly, Bolt stopped dead in his tracks as a thought crossed his mind that made him perk up. While outside on the porch earlier that day, he noticed how tense she seemed, as if there was something on her mind that she desperately wanted to tell him. He could only smile at the thought.

"Maybe she does feel the same way." Bolt said as he continued down the hallway.

Down below, Mittens was lying underneath the dining room table debating back and forth whether she should tell Bolt how she feels. She sighed at the thought of rejection, wanting so bad for Bolt to feel the same way.

_What if I completely screw up our friendship? Rhino keeps telling me that he couldn't say 'no', but I still feel sick from the thought of it. Plus, it's Rhino telling me this. What if he's just messing with me? Since when does he know about love, anyway? That TV set can't possibly teach anyone anything, except maybe how to get a good laugh from a comedy. _Mittens thought still contemplating her choice.

"Mittens?"

Mittens lifted her head from the kitchen floor to see who was calling her name. It was Bolt coming down the stairs, obviously in search of her. Mittens then got to her feet and waltzed out from underneath the table to come into Bolt's view.

"Right here, Bolt."

"Oh! There you are. Rhino said you were down here." Bolt said as he walked over to her.

Mittens looked over to the couch to see that the hamster had abandoned his post in front of the TV to go to bed. The small cat then thought about what else he told Bolt, already regretting his decision to come clean to Rhino.

"I thought you were asleep." Mittens said trying to change the subject.

"I was, but after a 6 hour nap, I'm wide awake. Funny how that works!" Bolt said chuckling a little.

"Yeah." Mittens said remaining silent for some time before Bolt began to speak.

"Mittens, are you okay?" Bolt asked

"Huh? Oh…I…I couldn't sleep." Mittens answered hoping Bolt wouldn't notice her uneasiness.

Bolt could sense that something was bothering her, but wasn't 100% sure what it was. Mittens couldn't sit still, not only because of him being so close to her, but also because of her obvious nervousness.

"Mittens, seriously! Did I do something wrong?" Bolt asked

"No, no, no, no. Absolutely not! I've just got a lot on my mind right now. You're actually helping me just being here." Mittens answered before realizing what she just said.

Bolt just sat there with a puzzled look on his face, and wished she would tell him what was bothering her. He let out a sigh before nodding to let her know he was still listening.

"Okay. Well, I'm always around if you need me." Bolt said before heading back for the stairs.

Mittens knew that she couldn't wait any longer. There wouldn't be a better time to tell him than that moment. With every bit of confidence she had left inside of her, she jogged to the stairs to catch the canine before he began his climb.

"Bolt, wait." Mittens said

"What is it?" Bolt asked as he turned to hear a response.

"I have something I need to tell you, but I don't know how to say it."

"You can tell me anything. You know that!" Bolt said reassuring her that he would still care no matter what would come in the next few minutes.

"Okay…Bolt, I love you."

Bolt was left speechless; his eyes widened a little in shock. Mittens left his gaze afraid of what he would say. As she lifted her head back up, she saw a smile slowly grow across Bolt's face.

"Really?" Bolt asked

"Yeah!" Mittens answered

Within seconds, tears began to pour from Bolt's eyes and his smile only grew wider. Mittens was unsure what Bolt was thinking just because she'd never seen him cry before.

"Mittens…I love you, too."

It wasn't long before the two of them were lost in each other's embrace, and Mittens began to cry into Bolt's shoulder. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, thinking at the very least; he would have some feelings for her, but LOVE? Bolt soon broke the hug to gaze into her emerald green eyes, and for her to gaze into his pure amber eyes. Tears continued to stream from Bolt's eyes as he tried to regain his composure to tell Mittens his true feelings.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't love me back. I thought you would be totally against the idea because of me being a dog, and you a cat. I wasted over a month because I was too scared, and now I'm kicking myself for it." Bolt explained

"Bolt, I love you for you. I don't care if you're a dog. We may not be able to start a family, but all I need is you." Mittens said still teary-eyed.

The two of them returned to their embrace, savoring each other for who knows how long. Bolt, who secretly developed feelings for Mittens just days after she was welcomed into the family, could only smile as he now had the mate of his dreams. Bolt and Mittens both walked to the couch where they fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms. Mittens' head seemed to fit perfectly in the crook of Bolt's neck, still being cradled in her now lover's strong arms.

Morning came too soon for the new couple as the sun began to seep through the curtains directly onto their faces. Bolt was the first to wake from the bright early morning, looking up at the clock on the wall. 10:12 am! Bolt smiled as he looked down at Mittens who was still fast asleep. As the seconds ticked by, his stomach began to growl having not eaten yet. Not wanting to disturb her, Bolt slowly and quietly inched his way out of Mittens' grasp and proceeded to the kitchen, where Rhino sat finishing up his food.

"Hey, Bolt!" Rhino greeted

"Morning, Rhino!" Bolt said still trying to wake up.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you and Mittens make a cute couple?" Rhino asked with a cheesy grin on his face. Having probably seen them on the couch, Bolt saw no use in trying to hide it from his friend.

"Not until now." Bolt answered

"Well, I might as well be the first. Congratulations Bolt!"

"Thanks!"

As he finished talking, Bolt heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. Unsure of what it was, he turned to Rhino to ask him if he knew the answer.

"What was that?"

"Oh. Penny has a pretty high fever, so she's home from school today. She probably fell out of bed. She did it earlier too."

Bolt lowered his head a little disappointed that his person was feeling under the weather. He then saw Mittens make her way to the kitchen to greet Bolt and Rhino.

"Hey, Bolt!" Mittens said groggily

"Hey! You sleep well?" Bolt asked

"I did with you there." she said approaching him and brushing against his neck, which he gladly returned.

"Okay, we need to lay down some ground rules for you two lovebirds." Rhino said out of the blue. Bolt and Mittens stared at the hamster taken aback by his sudden change in authority.

"You're giving US ground rules?" Bolt asked jokingly

"Yes. You may be the hero, but every hero needs a be-awesome sidekick to keep him grounded. Now, if you have to go all romantic, do it out of my view. Next, I don't care if you kiss in front of me, but keep it to a minimum. I can take simple pecks on the cheeks, but that's about it."

"We need to find you someone special, Rhino." Mittens suggested

"No, you don't. I already have my special someone." Rhino said pointing to the television set, gazing as he did so.

"Of course!" Bolt and Mittens said simultaneously

"Finally, Mittens?" Rhino asked directing his attention to the black feline. Mittens turned her head to listen to what he had to say.

"As I continue to emphasize, Bolt is the most be-awesome creature to ever roam the Earth. Keep him happy." Rhino said with seriousness in his voice. Mittens gaze slowly left Rhino and landed back on Bolt.

"I plan on it." she said smiling, causing Bolt to smile. The next thing they knew, their lips met, instantly creating passion, love, and of course, the butterflies. Otherwise known as…the first kiss!

"Excuse me? What did I…" Rhino began before being cut off by Bolt

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know! Out of your view!" Bolt interrupted as he and Mittens walked to the stairs, and ascended to the spare bedroom, where privacy was not an issue.

"**That's him! That's the dog." **said a grim voice from the front yard bushes through his earpiece

"**We'll take him tonight! By midnight, everyone should be in bed. Remember, we're only here for him." **said another voice through the communication device.

**End of Chapter**

Oooh! A cliffhanger! As much as I hate them, it seems necessary at the moment. Who are those mysterious voices? What could they possibly want with Bolt? How will this affect Bolt and Mittens' relationship? Keep submitting those reviews, because without them, I have no motivation.

Ciao for now!


	3. Superdog Heist

Hey guys! I know you've been on the edges of your desk chairs waiting for chapter 3 to arrive, and it's a good thing I update quickly. This chapter, we will see who is behind the plot to kidnap Bolt, and what their purpose is in doing so. You will be amazed. You will be left speechless. YOU WILL BE BLOWN AWAY! (Too much?) Enjoy y'all!

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**Superdog Heist**

Bolt and Mittens spent most of the day around the house, not doing much except sleeping, and talking. When it came to the talking, they spoke about everything from why they fell for one another to when it happened. Rhino basically steered clear of Bolt and Mittens, letting them have their privacy. It was now 5:30 pm, and the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains, and enjoying the beautiful scenery were Bolt and Mittens leaning against each other and savoring the moment.

"Bolt?" Mittens asked

"Yeah?" Bolt asked as he turned his head to hear what she had to say.

"I don't think today could have gone much better. You know, I'm used to being around you, but to say that I'm around you because of how much I love you made the day… unforgettable." Mittens explained as she leaned against Bolt's shoulder, smiling as she did so. Bolt could only smile back knowing how she felt. Even though she seemed fine, he could still sense that something was bothering her.

"You feeling okay, Mittens?" Bolt asked

Mittens became more tense as the seconds passed, realizing she needed to work on hiding her emotions a little better.

"I just have something on my mind, but don't worry about it." Mittens answered

"Too late!" Bolt said with a straight face, causing Mittens to sigh.

"Okay…Bolt, I know we can't start a family, just because of being different species, but do you want a family?" Mittens asked. Bolt stared at her for a few seconds before going deep into thought.

"I don't need one. Do you want kids?" Bolt asked

"Well, I never thought I'd have the chance to think about it. Living on my own in New York, I didn't think it would bother me." Mittens said

Bolt extended his arm around the small cat holding her underneath, and laying his head on top of hers.

"What do you think we should do? I haven't given it much thought myself." Bolt asked

"I'm not sure. I don't know why it's been on my mind so much." Mittens said

"We'll think of something." Bolt said assuring her that they would find a way. Suddenly, the wind started to blow as the night sky began to appear. As this happened, Mittens started shivering underneath Bolt's hold.

"C'mon. Let's get you warmed up." Bolt said ushering Mittens into the house. Once inside, they walked to the fireplace next to the TV, where Rhino was watching from the couch.

"There you two are. 'Pirates of the Caribbean' is about to start. You guys wanna watch?" Rhino asked as he looked at the couple. Bolt then looked at Mittens giving her the 'It's up to you' face.

"Which one is it?" Mittens asked

"Number one." Rhino answered

"Okay!" Mittens said as she and Bolt jumped on the couch to join the hamster in watching the movie.

**(8:10)**

As the movie wrapped up, the ending credit music jolted Bolt and Mittens from their snooze. Apparently, they had fallen asleep about 45 minutes prior. Rhino looks over at the two of them shaking his head and snickering from the scene.

"So nice of you to join me!" Rhino said sarcastically. Bolt glared at him as he got up from his slumber.

"How long were we out?" Mittens asked

"Since the battle between the two ships." Rhino answered

"Gotcha!" Mittens returned

As Bolt and Mittens hopped down from the couch, Penny stumbled down the stairs and stared at the animals.

"Hey guys!" Penny said obviously very drowsy. Bolt walked over to her side and let out a small whine letting her know that he was concerned.

"It's okay, boy! Just not feeling too well today. I'll be feeling better in a few days." Penny said as she reached down to scratch Bolt's chin. As soon as she finished, she walked to the kitchen for a bottle of water before returning to the stairs for some more well-needed rest. Bolt watched her every move as she made her way back to her room, his heart sinking every few seconds seeing his person in pain. What hurt him the most was not being able to protect her from her sickness, like he had for years during his TV show. Mittens, noticing this, walked up to Bolt and brushed up against his side to show that she understood what he was going through.

"She'll be fine, Bolt. You'll see!" Mittens said calmly.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I could…" Bolt began before he succumbed to a few tears.

"I know." Mittens said as she approached his chest and hugged him, letting him shed some more tears as she held him.

"I'm so used to being there for her." Bolt said releasing his grasp of Mittens' body from his own.

"Every human gets sick from time to time, but you still can be; it just won't be what you're used to." Mittens said trying to comfort him. Bolt managed to show a slight smile thankful to have his feline companion for support.

"Thanks Mittens!" Bolt said quietly.

"You're welcome!" Mittens said. The trio of animals stood silent for another 30 seconds before Rhino spoke softly.

"Well… I'm off to bed!"

"Alright! We should probably do the same, baby." Mittens said to Bolt.

"Yeah! Couch or spare bedroom?" Bolt asked

"Couch!" Mittens answered as they climbed onto the cushion. Rhino made his way up the stairs to Penny's room, but not before giving Bolt and Mittens a salute signaling that he would see them in the morning. Bolt and Mittens both gave small nods telling him the same thing.

"Goodnight, Bolt!" Mittens said

"Goodnight, honey." Bolt said back.

**(11:55)**

Everyone in the house was sound asleep, and all was at peace…or so they thought. From outside the front window, two figures peered through the glass to get a decent view of Bolt, who was cradling Mittens in his arms.

"Is he holding what I think he's holding?" One of the voices, a fairly gravelly male one, said staring in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess. We don't have time for you to play 'cupid', though." said another voice, this one was of a female. As she ducked her head, she headed for the door to unlock it.

"**How's it goin', guys?" **asked another male voice through the earwigs they were wearing.

"So far, so good!" said the female voice as she finished picking the lock and entered the house, with the other figure following close behind. Once inside, the door shut without warning, causing the two figures to panic and duck behind the recliner next to the couch. Bolt immediately jumped and woke from his sleep. As he looked around frantically, Mittens began to wake up, both from Bolt's sudden jolt and the loud noise that also woke Bolt.

"Bolt, what was that?" Mittens asked her mate beginning to shake.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go find out." Bolt said as he jumped to the floor.

"Be careful!" Mittens said still fearful.

Bolt walked to the kitchen slowly and looked around careful not to miss any possible movement.

"Bolt, I'm gonna go up to the spare bedroom." Mittens said jumping down from the couch and walking to the stairs.

"Okay! I'll be up as soon as possible." Bolt answered her as he turned to tell her his plan.

"Again, be careful!" Mittens said

"I will, baby!" Bolt said before continuing his search. From the other side of the room, the two figures began to emerge and walk behind the couch, trying to avoid detection.

"A dog and a cat?" whispered the male voice even more confused than before.

"Again, no 'matchmaking' tonight!" whispered the female trying to keep her partner focused on the mission. The pair continued to walk behind whatever they could to shield themselves from being seen; everything from large vases to coffee tables were used as cover.

Bolt came back around the corner after walking through the kitchen, to the back door, and to the basement door, which was almost always locked unless it was daytime. The canine walked past the dining room table before seeing something out of the corner of his, causing him to stop. After taking a deep breath, he turned his head slowly to see what he had seen. All of a sudden, both figures rushed from their hiding places, and rushing Bolt, covering his head with a bag, and tying his legs together rendering him unable to walk. So many things happening at once, Bolt could only bark in desperation for about 10 seconds before being subdued by a tranquilizer dart. Mittens began to hear the barking coming from downstairs, becoming more and more worries as the seconds ticked by.

"Rhino, I can't wait any longer." Mittens said before darting for the hallway and down the stairs.

"Mittens wait! They're heading for the road." Rhino said hoping his words would catch Mittens' ears as she descended down the stairs. When she reached the first floor, Bolt was nowhere to be seen, but the front door was wide open, and the screen door about to close. As she sprinted towards the door trying to catch it before it closed, she ran at it head-on, hoping it would catapult open, which it did. Mittens could only make out two figures shutting the door of a van, before it drove away, Bolt still 'dog-tied' in the back. What she saw caused her to do a double take, realizing that there was no way she could chase down the vehicle. Suddenly, she heard a loud bang coming from the other side of the screen door, along with a moan.

"Ohh! OW! Mittens, if you're out there, open the door." Rhino said from between the thin sheet of aluminum separating the living room from the front porch. Mittens reached up and pulled the handle, opening the door, allowing the hamster to roll out in his ball.

"What the hell just happened?" Rhino asked frantically. Mittens just stared at the road about to burst into tears.

"Bolt's been dognapped." Mittens said before dropping to the ground, crying without end.

"Mittens calm down, please! I know that's nearly impossible right now, but I need you to try." Rhino said practically begging on his knees. After at least a full minute of crying, Mittens stood up and began to explain what she saw to Rhino.

"Bolt was being thrown into a van, and then it drove off at the speed of light. I thought I saw what looked like two huge dogs throwing him into the van." Mittens explained looking over at Rhino, who had an extremely confused look on his face.

"Did you just say 'The dogs threw him into the van'?" Rhino asked unsure if he heard Mittens right. All Mittens could do was muster up a small nod as tears continued to flow from her eyes. Just seconds later, Penny's mother came running down the stairs, baseball bat in hand.

"Who's here? I have a bat!" She warned, before entering the room to find the side table broken, Mittens and Rhino standing at the door, and Bolt missing. As she walked towards the door, she set the bat down by the door and ushered the cat and hamster back inside the house before going outside herself to call for Bolt.

"BOLT! BOLT! Where are you?" She called multiple times without answer. Returning to the house, she reached for the phone to call the police to report the break-in. While waiting for the station to pick up, she noticed Mittens and Rhino perched at the front window, staring at the road, as if they knew exactly what had happened.

"**911. What is your emergency?" **said the voice from the other line.

"Hello, my name is Catherine Russo. My house was just broken into, and I can't find my dog." Catherine explained to the man on call. On the other side of the room leaning against the window, Mittens just stood there deep in thought.

"Mittens don't worry. We'll find him." Rhino said trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Who were they? And what do they want with him?" Mittens asked herself, not caring if Rhino heard her or not. As she continued to stare, thought continued to race through her mind, including the most obvious question… 'Were those really dogs that threw him into the van?'

**End of Chapter**

Damn! This was a LONG one! As they say 'Great things come in 3's.' I know it's definitely left you with multiple questions, all of which Mittens seems to be asking herself right now. So, for those of you who think you know what's gonna happen next, send me a PM and explain. If at least 3 of you guys even come close, I will reward you with a special treat.

I hope I've hooked a few readers, and can't wait for those reviews I love so much.

Ciao for now!


	4. The Phantom Five

Well, the wait is over, my friends! It wasn't that long at all. The reason for that is because you guys are being rewarded with your special treat. AN EARLY UPDATE! All of your questions will be answered in this chapter, along with some new challenges for Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino. Love it? Hate it? Confused by it? I wanna hear IT! Send me those reviews, because I crave them.

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**The Phantom Five**

Bolt's eyes slowly opened as the long-lasting effect of the tranquilizer had worn off. As his eyes opened completely, he noticed that the bag had been removed from his head, and his legs had been untied. However, he was still tied to a steel bar bolted to the floorboards of the van. Still dizzy from waking up, he tried standing, but was quickly brought down by his own weight as his legs buckled beneath him. Suddenly, a female voice whispered to him from a few feet away.

"It's okay! Just rest!" said the voice. Bolt jumped at the sound of someone so close to him. Bolt stared at the figure, realizing that it was a dog.

"Who are you?" Bolt asked softly.

"My name is Beverly. I'm an Alaskan Malamute, and an infantry canine, working for, and trained by GGE." Beverly said finishing her explanation. Bolt's eyes widened, still lost beyond comprehension.

"Excuse me?" Bolt asked

"Just like you…I'm a superdog." she said. Bolt was unsure just how much wider his eyes could possibly get. Bolt's fear began to set in rapidly, as he jerked the harness around the front part of his body.

"Bolt relax!" Beverly said in an attempt to calm him down.

"No, I don't know what you want, but you've got the wrong dog. I'm not…a…superdog." Bolt said as he continued to struggle. Beverly walked up to the nervous shepherd.

"Bolt, we aren't going to hurt you. I swear on my life." Beverly said, this time more stern than before. After about 20 seconds, Bolt finally relaxed to the point where his heart was still beating normally. However, where his heart rate had decreased, his mind was quickly filling up with questions.

"What is GGE?" Bolt asked, beginning a long streak of unanswered questions.

"It stands for 'Gracin Genetic Enhancements'. It's a company dedicated to DNA enhancements, primarily in large dogs, like you and me. Now, it's my turn to ask you a question… 'What do you mean 'You're not a superdog'?" Beverly asked

"I'm not. I'm just your average dog." Bolt said trying to get through to her. Beverly just stared at Bolt, not understanding what he meant.

"Of course you're a superdog; we've seen your show." Beverly explained.

"We?" Bolt asked

"We!" another voice said, this one from a brown and black German shepherd walking towards them. Bolt began to shake in fear once more before Beverly stepped in to identify him.

"Bolt, this is Carson…our team leader." she stated.

"What do you want from me?" Bolt asked desperate for an answer.

"It's not a matter of want…It's a matter of need. We NEED you help in rescuing the owner of our company." Carson said. Bolt's face still showed signs of utter confusion, but did his best to explain his position.

"You guys have made a mistake. I can't help you! I'm not the superdog you know me as… Wait! You guys are superdogs?" Bolt practically shouted.

"Yes. Thanks to Gracin, we have super-strength, super-speed, and are almost completely invicible. It's one of the reasons we need you. You've already been trained in every field of combat; your experience is vital." Carson said continuing. Bolt was left speechless, and unable to speak anymore. He couldn't believe that these dogs thought he was the real deal, even after the show was cancelled.

"I'm gonna go see how much farther we have to go." Carson said heading back to the cab of the van. Bolt stared at the dog as he walked away.

"Who's driving this thing?" Bolt asked.

"No one. It's all done through a GPS operating system. The van turns on and off, drives and parks by itself." Beverly said. All Bolt could do was gaze in amazement.

"Whoa!" Bolt said in silent shock.

"Oh, it's so 2002! Anyway, if you're not the superdog we know you as, then who are you?" Beverly asked

"That show I was on wasn't real. I thought it was for the longest time, but I realized it wasn't after some heavy convincing from my friends. All of those powers you saw were the work of special effects, and the TV show was cancelled after the studio started airing alien episodes; and the fire, of course." Bolt said getting straight to the point. The last add-on made Beverly uneasy not knowing what he was talking about.

'What fire?"

"The studio nearly went up in flames about two months ago."

"We thought you had gone underground with your operation, and that was why your show never aired again."

"Nope. It was cancelled! Would you believe that aliens were to blame for kidnapping Penny and I?"

"OK. Good point! Continue."

"It was during that fire that I returned from New York."

"What was in New York?"

"Nothing. I thought Penny was still in trouble from one of the scenes we were shooting, so I ran into one of the rooms looking for her, and knocked myself out trying to break through a window. I fell into some box that was shipped to New York, and from there, I had to find my way home. Thank God for Mittens being there."

"Who's Mittens?"

"Oh… she's a cat I met in an alley that helped me back to California, even after I drug her half-way across the country." Bolt said chuckling a little. Suddenly, he remembered that Mittens didn't know what had happened. She had gone upstairs after hearing the noise in the house.

"Oh no! Mittens!" Bolt said beginning to tear up.

"Wait, is that the cat you were sleeping next to on the couch?" Beverly asked curiously

"Yeah…she's my mate."

Beverly's eyes shot wide open, not believing what she had just heard. For a dog and a cat to be mates was something she just couldn't comprehend.

"You're mate…is a cat?" she asked not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Yeah!" Bolt responded with a curious look on his face.

"Well, to each their own." Beverly mumbled. Bolt noticed her tone being full of disgust, immediately triggering him to explode.

"Hey! I don't care if she's a cat. I'm in love with her nonetheless. I don't need your approval. BACK OFF!"

Beverly began to shake in fear as Bolt finished his rant, nearly breaking the chain that was holding him to the floor. It was in that moment that she began to believe the story he was telling her. _There's no way it could be real. No one reacts like that unless they truly mean it. He wouldn't have time for a mate if he really were a superdog. He's telling the truth. _Beverly thought as she stared at the broken-hearted shepherd, feeling nothing but sympathy for him. As Bolt settled down, she walked over to him slowly, careful not to set him off again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Love belongs to everyone." Beverly said placing a paw on her stomach, drawing in Bolt's attention. After a few seconds, he realized that she was pregnant.

"How far along are you?" Bolt asked

"They'll be here any day." Beverly said.

"You should be resting, not out doing these…covert missions. Your pups are depending on you to stay out of harm's way." Bolt said spoken like a true parent. Beverly nodded understanding his point.

"I know, but this team, this mission, this job overall depends on me being here, too." Beverly said trying to defend her position. Bolt just stared at her wondering why she felt like she needed to be here.

"If I were you, I'd listen to yourself say that next time it crosses your mind." Bolt said hoping it would get through to her, somehow. Beverly looked at the shepherd once again, finally believing that he couldn't be a REAL superdog, not under these conditions.

"You ARE just a normal dog, aren't you?" she said. Bolt just mouthed one small word, more than enough for her to understand. 'Yes!'

"We're here, you two." Carson yelled from the front seat. The van came to a slow stop before shutting off. Bolt began to breathe heavily, not knowing where he was, and still not fully trusting the dogs he was riding with. The back doors of the van opened wide to reveal a giant warehouse stocked to the brim with enough food, water, technology, and weaponry to survive any kind of biological disaster thrown at it. From the base of the van, Beverly unlocked Bolt's chain, and escorted him out of the van to one of the computer desks, where another dogs was speaking to a computer, giving it commands, and having it respond by performing any task he gave it.

"Preston!" Beverly called trying to get his attention. The dog turned around to find his female counterpart showing Bolt around. 'Preston' seemed to be letting out a small sigh of relief, seeing Beverly.

"Nice to see you're still able to walk." Preston said giving her a hard time about being pregnant and still working.

"Oh, shut up!" Beverly said annoyed by her friend's comment.

"It's nice to see I'm not the only one who thinks she shouldn't be here." Bolt said adding on to Preston's remark smiling as he did so. Beverly just stared at him before walking away to find the others.

"I know what you mean. We've tried getting her to go home, but she's practically married to this job. I'm Preston, by the way, in case you haven't already figured it out." Preston said introducing himself. He was a jet black/silver Siberian Husky with bright blue eyes.

"I'm Bolt!"

"Yeah, we know who you are. No worries!" Preston said

"Obviously, you don't know completely!" Bolt said cocking his head and turning the other way. Preston stared at Bolt in confusion wondering what he meant.

"Excuse me?" Preston asked. Before Bolt could begin to explain his situation, Beverly stepped in to explain it for him.

"I'll explain everything." She said with Carson and two other dogs trailing behind her, both Rhodesian Ridgebacks.

"Bolt, I'd like you to meet Simone and Eli. Simone is basically our 'eye in the sky.' She operates our surveillance systems and makes sure we know where we're going. Eli is our 'Einstein'. He has a complete knowledge of any case thrown at him before the rest of us can even read the profile. Together, we make up…'The Phantom Five'." Beverly said with pride.

"So, what do you do, Preston?" Bolt asked curiously.

"Oh! I'm the workout trainer/arms trainer. When we get new weapons brought in, I usually already know how to operate them, so I just need to teach these four how to do the same." Preston said laying out a summary of what his purpose was towards the team.

"I hate to say this guys, but…Bolt isn't really a superdog." Beverly said to the group. All were taken aback by her statement, and not really believing her.

"Beverly, what are you talking about? We've seen his show." Carson said

"It wasn't real, guys. Eli, look up the TV show on Wikipedia. It will tell you everything that Bolt told me in the van." Beverly said giving Eli his orders. Eli nodded and proceeded to his computer, while the others followed suit.

"Computer, Open Wikipedia!" Eli said to the screen.

"**ACCESSING 'WIKIPEDIA'" **the computer said responding to the command. Bolt's mouth dropped some at the vocal technology, which didn't go unnoticed by Beverly and Carson. Beverly was silently snickering at the dumbfounded look on his face, while Carson couldn't comprehend why he was so shocked to see something so simple.

"Search 'BOLT' TV show!" Eli said again

"**SEARCHING… RESULTS FOUND! BOLT: A FAST-PACED, CHILDREN'S PROGRAM STARRING PENNY RUSSO AND 'BOLT', A CANINE SWORN TO PROTECT PENNY, AND RESCUE HER FATHER FROM THE GREEN-EYED MAN." **The computer responded once more.

"Show aired dates!" Beverly said stepping in to show the rest of the team when the show ended.

"**SEARCHING…RESULTS FOUND! DATES: SEPTEMBER 2003-JUNE 2007. CANCELLATION ORDERS FOR THE SHOW WERE PUT INTO EFFECT** **IN MAY 2007 AFTER PLUMMETING RATINGS OF AN ALIEN EPISODE. BOLT RETIRED FROM THE TV SHOW AFTER A STUDIO FIRE NEARLY KILLED HIM AND RUSSO."** The computer responded one last time before voice commands from Beverly shut it down.

"See? It was all fake! I haven't been genetically enhanced, and I don't all of these powers that you guys have. I'm just a normal dog with a normal life who wants to go home and be with his family again." Bolt said to the group with a straight face. All of the dogs could see the truth in his eyes, except for Carson, who wasn't completely convinced. Bolt lowered his head before walking to the corner of the warehouse and lying down, a sorrowful look on his face.

"Are you sure about this? He could just be in denial." Carson asked Beverly as he approached her.

"You weren't in the back of the van with him." Beverly said before walking away to get some much-needed sleep. Simone walked up to Carson, hoping he'd have an answer to her question.

"So if he isn't really a superdog, how are we going to complete the mission?" she asked. Carson stared at her momentarily before sighing in defeat.

**End of Chapter**

WOW! What do ya'll think? (I'm from Montana, where hicks abound.) I'm getting used to writing longer chapters, so for all I know, the next one could be longer. Next, we'll see how Mittens and Rhino are holding up. We'll also see how Penny reacts to know that her 'good boy' is missing again! (I'm so glad this is fiction! I don't know how I would handle seeing Penny devastated like that a second time around.)

Ciao for now!


	5. Dazed and Confused

Hey Guys! Welcome to Chapter 4! We will explore the heartache that Penny will experience, along with Mittens and Rhino, as they try to piece together this covert puzzle. Enjoy guys!

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**Dazed and Confused**

Within 20 minutes, the police were at Penny's front steps, ready to begin processing the crime scene, and gather as much information as they could. Penny wandered down the stairs just as they'd arrived, and immediately walked over to her mom to find out what had happened.

"Mom, what's going on?" Penny asked still waking up.

"Honey, someone broke into the house. Nothing was taken, but…" Catherine began before stopping herself realizing that Bolt was still missing.

"But what?" Penny asked

"But… we can't find Bolt." Catherine told her daughter fearful of her reaction. Penny's face instantly turned from groggy to in pain, as she began to cry into her mother's shoulder. For Penny, it was bad enough nearly losing Bolt once before; now, she had to deal with him disappearing again. The fact that the house was just broken into seemed to have very little effect on Penny, just as it had with Mittens and Rhino, who were now back in the spare bedroom trying to avoid the chaos that was happening down below.

Mittens was perched silently in the corner of the room, still teary-eyed from the whole ordeal. As she lay against the wall, she continued to stare at the door, hoping he would burst through and run to her where he could comfort her, just as he had during those longs nights that she couldn't sleep. From the bed, Rhino was wracking his head trying to find something to say, hoping it would make Mittens feel somewhat better, and coming up with nothing.

"Mittens?" Rhino called silently. The black cat looked up to meet the rodent's eyes.

"If Bolt were here right now, he would want you to be strong, and not want you to worry. He would just be happy to know that you're safe." Rhino paused for a moment to jump down and walk to Mittens, where he continued as soon he'd reached her.

"He's still alive! I can feel it." Rhino finished. Mittens' tears seemed to stop as the seconds ticked by.

"You're right! He would, wouldn't he?" Mittens asked. Rhino simply nodded and cracked a smile, happy to know that she still had some confidence.

"I'm gonna find him." Mittens said. Rhino looked back at her with a blank expression.

"What?" he asked

"I'm gonna go find him… and don't try to stop me, because I've made up my mind." Mittens said sternly, as she headed for the door. Rhino rolled his ball towards the door trying to stop her.

"Who's stopping you? I'm in!" Rhino said smiling not wanting her to go alone. Mittens smiled happily having Rhino by her side in this time of hardship. As the two friends trotted down the stairs, they made sure to stay out of everyone's way, especially the way of the police. They passed by Penny, who was still as upset as ever, and hoped that Bolt had the inner strength to stay alive and come home. The back door was wide open for the forensics team, who kept walking in and out for more equipment, giving Mittens and Rhino the perfect opportunity to leave the house without being seen. As they made it down the back porch, they ran for the road with only one thing on their minds: Find Bolt. Before the house was completely out of view, Mittens turned around one last time and sighed before speaking.

"Bolt, you'd better still be alive! I don't think Penny could take losing you for real."

_**Back at the warehouse**_

Bolt was still wide awake, unable to fall asleep earlier. As he glanced at the clock, it read 2:52 am, and nearly every light in the warehouse was off except for a few stray computer screens and the lights at the front door. Giving up on rest, Bolt got to his feet and walked around the ware house, figuring it would wear him out enough to sleep. While walking to Beverly's section of the warehouse, he noticed that she wasn't there. As he got closer, he stopped himself to stare at the immense amount of technology before him.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Beverly said walking up behind Bolt.

"Can ya give me a little warning next time? Good Lord!" Bolt said startled by her close presence. Beverly let out a small snicker under her breath before walking to his side.

"Sorry. For the last two months, I've seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, every time." Beverly said sighing some. Bolt turned to look at her face, but was immediately sidetracked by her stomach, and her near due date.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" Bolt asked. Beverly let out another sigh, this one heavier, causing her to look straight at the floor.

"His name was Seth." Beverly said.

"Was?" Bolt asked again.

"Was! He was a purebred Alaskan Malamute. About two weeks after I found out I was pregnant, Seth was killed in Thailand after saving a small village from a local drug cartel. When he reached the Bangkok airport, the 2nd platoon from the cartel…opened fire." Beverly answered him; trying her best to hold back the tears she knew were coming. Bolt's jaw hit the floor, wishing there was something he could do for her, but coming up empty-handed (or in his case: empty-pawed.)

"Beverly, I'm so sorry!" Bolt said with sympathy.

"Oh, don't be! It wasn't your fault. I know that he died doing what he loved: Keeping people safe." Beverly said smiling, knowing that it's what he would have wanted.

Bolt was left speechless. He couldn't imagine what she had to have been going through, having to raise a growing family and working with a secret agency like this. In an instant, Bolt's attitude completely changed; he had found the courage to step up to the plate and help this team of elites complete their mission.

"Beverly?" Bolt asked. The expectant mother looked up at the shepherd, who was now staring back at her.

"Yeah?" she asked

"I'm in!" Bolt said. At first, Beverly was confused by what Bolt had meant.

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"I'm gonna help you guys complete this mission." Bolt said. Beverly looked at him, eyes shot wide open, and soon after, she began shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no, no! You don't have any kind of genetic enhancement whatsoever. You also don't have any training!" Beverly said pleading with him to change his mind.

"I traveled from New York to Los Angeles without any of that! I'm still fit as ever from my days on the show, and I won't need genetic enhancement." Bolt said coming back at her with his excuse.

"Bolt, you have a mate you need to get home to. I'm having Simone and Preston take you back to your house at 0530."

"I'm not going anywhere, Beverly!" Bolt said, his mind made up.

"Why are you doing this?" Beverly asked

"Because you asked me to. I may need a little work, but I'm not useless, even if I don't have reprogrammed DNA. You're not going through this alone, and you can't get rid of me that easily." Bolt explained, turning around to wake up the rest of the team and tell them exactly what he'd just told Beverly.

"I don't know how your mate puts up with you, Bolt." Beverly mumbled to herself, this time being careful not to set him off again with another smart remark about her being a cat. As she caught up with him, he was explaining to them what had happened just seconds ago between him and Beverly.

"Whoa, Bolt! Are you serious?" Eli asked

"Yeah, I'm already here. I may not have been trained in covert missions, but if it's anything like the show, I should catch on pretty quick." Bolt said explaining himself. Beverly walked up just as he'd finished.

"Beverly, is this true?" Carson asked

"His mind is made up. Don't even bother!" she answered their team leader. Carson looked back at Bolt, who still seemed dead-set on joining the operation.

"Okay! Welcome to the team!" Carson said. Before the small celebration began, Bolt began to talk again.

"Hold on! I will only join the team on two conditions." The team glanced at Bolt, waiting for him to give them his stipulations.

"1. Once this is over, so am I. I can't join your team permanently, because I have a family to think about back home. 2. Beverly?" Bolt motioned her over, which she gladly obeyed.

"You sit this one out." Bolt said, knowing she wasn't going to be happy.

"Absolutely not! This team needs me!" Beverly said aggravated.

"THIS TEAM needs you to stay safe. Your pups' lives will be at stake if you don't. You have already lost your mate; I WILL NOT let you lose them." Bolt said placing his paw on her stomach. As Beverly looked down at his paw, she knew that she wouldn't win this battle. She also knew that they needed him, and that he was right, even though she would never admit it to herself.

"You do know I hate you right now, right?" Beverly asked jokingly. Bolt chuckled at her remark, as he lifted his paw away from her stomach.

"You may hate me now, but you're gonna thank me later." Bolt said. About 3 seconds passed before Beverly walked up to Bolt and hugged him.

"Take care of my team!" Beverly whispered in his ear.

"I plan on it!" Bolt said, remembering that being what Mittens told Rhino in response to him making sure she took care of Bolt. As they released their embrace, Bolt looked back over at Carson, with just one question left to ask.

"So, what's the mission?" Bolt asked. Carson looked at his teammates before responding to Bolt's question.

"Follow me!" Carson ordered, to which Bolt proudly followed, Beverly right beside him. _He may be taking my place, but he's got a lot to learn about my job. He'll thank me for it. He may not be a parent, but he sure worries like one. _Beverly thought to herself, smiling as she did so. As she continued to walk, she noticed Bolt limping some. Looking back at his hind leg, she saw a large gash running from his thigh to his ankle, causing her to gasp.

"Bolt, what happened to your leg?" Beverly asked worried. Bolt and the rest of the team stopped to examine the wound, all seeming fairly surprised except for Bolt.

"Oh…um…the rope my legs were tied with had some sharp piece of metal stuck to it, and it scarped up my hind leg when I was thrown into the van." Bolt explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Eli asked

"Well, the piece of metal fell onto the floorboards. Plus, I was still dazed from that tranquilizer dart, so I didn't really feel much pain anyways." Bolt continued to explain.

"I'll get a first aid kit." Beverly said running to the medicine cabinet. Within 30 seconds from her departure, she was back, helping the others treat Bolt's laceration.

"Hopefully, this won't be too much of a problem." Carson said still examining the extent of Bolt's wound.

"Please, I almost died countless times trying to get back to Los Angeles. Jumping onto a moving train, jumping OFF of a moving train, escaping an animal shelter, the list goes on and on." Bolt said laughing about his cross-country adventure with Mittens and Rhino.

**(Back to Mittens and Rhino)**

After nearly two hours of following the tire tracks with the moonlight being their only source of light, Mittens and Rhino began to feel more and more exhausted with every step.

"Mittens, maybe we should find someplace close and get a little sleep. We've already walked almost 7 miles." Rhino said trying to convince Mittens to rest.

"We can't stop now! The trail is still fresh!"

"The trail will still be there tomorrow, and the morning sun will help us see better. For now, we need to get some shut eye. We will be able to concentrate better if we're not half asleep." Rhino said. Finally, Mittens sighed giving in to his logic.

"You do now I hate you right now, right?" Mittens asked jokingly.

"You may hate me now, but you're gonna thank me later." Rhino said as they approached an old, abandoned tractor where they would take shelter for the night. As Mittens crouched down on the tractor seat, she looked up at the moon as it was still shining bright as ever.

"Please be okay, Bolt! Please!" Mittens whispered to herself before succumbing to her own exhaustion and falling asleep.

**End of Chapter**

Chapter 5 IN THE BAG! This story will have many twists and turns that will keep readers guessing until the very end. Bolt and the 'Phantom Five' will see more danger than any of them could've ever prepared for, and Mittens and Rhino will have a few challenges of their own. Keep sending in those reviews, because you guys are the inspirations behind my writing. (I just put in on the page.)

Ciao for now!


	6. Wakeup Call

Hey Hey Hey! Welcome back to the story! When we left the cast, Bolt was being treated for a wound on his hind leg, while Mittens and Rhino were turning in for the night in the cab of an old tractor. As for Penny, well…

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**Wake-up Call**

**(Penny's House)**

Penny and her mom remained wide awake throughout the entire night, mostly from fear of another break-in. As morning came around, the both of them realized that Mittens and Rhino were probably still hiding from the commotion. Penny walked up to her room in search of the two animals, but had no luck. As she walked down the hallway, she decided to check the spare bedroom, only to discover that they weren't there either.

"Hey, Mom?" Penny called as she came down the stairs.

"Yes, honey?" Catherine answered

"Have you seen Mittens and Rhino? They aren't in my room or the spare room." Penny said beginning to worry.

"I haven't. Are they outside?"

"I thought not. They ran upstairs as soon as the forensics team got here, but I never saw them come down. I'll go check." Penny said heading for the back door. As she entered the backyard, she walked down the porch steps and began calling for Mittens and Rhino.

"MITTENS! RHINO! Where are you?" Penny called repeatedly, only to be met with complete silence. After about 10 minutes of calling, she went back inside; her heart even more broken than it was before. Walking through the door, Catherine saw tears coming from her daughter's eyes, realizing that she couldn't find either of them. She watched as Penny made her way back up the stairs, where she fell onto her bed in agony.

"I can't lose ALL of you." Penny said to herself; her voice thick from crying.

**(Back to Mittens and Rhino)**

Day broke over the horizon to awaken Mittens and Rhino, stirring to avoid direct eye contact with the gleaming sun. Mittens was the first to fully wake up, while Rhino took a little more time, along with some light shoves from the black cat.

"OK, OK, I'm up!" Rhino said bagging Mittens to stop pushing him. Mittens jumped down onto the grain field from the tractor seat, and went to a nearby stream for some water, before going back to get Rhino.

"You ready to go?" Mittens asked. Rhino nodded diligently as the two of them made it back to the main road in search of the tracks they'd abandoned the night prior.

"Here they are." Rhino said rolling up to them, recognizing the pattern in the tires. Suddenly, the hamster thought it would be useful to know what sort of car they were searching for.

"Mittens, what kind of car was Bolt kidnapped in?" Rhino asked Mittens, who was paying no attention to him; being lost in her thoughts.

"Mittens?" Rhino asked a little louder, instantly grabbing the cat's full attention.

"What?" Mittens asked dazed. Rhino knew exactly what was on her mind; feeling sorry for her.

"Do you remember what kind of car he was taken in?" he asked, trying to take both of their minds off of the worst case scenario possibility. Mittens thought for a few seconds before responding to Rhino's question.

"Yeah…It was a white van with no windows. I didn't see a driver, but I saw a word on the back door."

"What word?" Rhino asked making sure he heard it.

"Uh…I don't know. I can't read." Mittens said feeling defeated.

"Could you spell it out in the dirt?" Rhino suggested

"Um… I could try." Mittens said proceeding to the side of the road, where it would be easier to read something written in dirt. As she began to write down each letter, Rhino went through every crevice in his mind trying to think of what it would be… D. O. D. G. E.

"Dodge?" Rhino asked somewhat surprised.

"You know what it means?" Mittens asked even more surprised that Rhino could even read. The hamster looked up at Mittens, noticing that it seemed as though she was looking for more than just the answer to the question she'd just asked.

"Yeah… it's a… type of car. Why are you staring at me?" Rhino asked nervously.

"You can read?" she asked, to which Rhino only nodded afraid to say anything else.

"Since when?" she followed up.

"I've been watching the 'magic box' for years. Like I said when you asked me about love: 'The Magic Box is a great teacher.'" Rhino said smirking a little. Mittens grinned at Rhino, shaking her head a little.

"Thanks for coming along." Mittens said thanking her friend.

"You think I'd let you come out here alone? Bolt may be YOUR mate, but he's MY hero." Rhino said smirking a little more. He was happy to see Mittens smiling, considering their current situation.

"So, what is it?" Mittens asked getting back to the word in the dirt.

"Oh, it's a type of car. They mostly make huge trucks, but they do have a van called a…Sprinter."

"Is that what we're looking for?" Mittens asked

"Yep, that's it! 'Dodge' only makes one van, and it has no windows. That's gotta be it!" Rhino said getting more excited with every passing second. Mittens sighed happily to know that they had a better idea of what they were looking for. The two animals picked up the pace, now fueled by an adrenaline rush, and continued to follow the tire tracks feeling more confident that they would find Bolt.

**(Back at the warehouse)**

Bolt was waking up after one of the longest nights of his life. Not only had he been kidnapped by an elite team of REAL genetically enhanced superdogs, but he had also been injured, and talked into helping them with a secret mission back in Los Angeles. It was now 9:08 am, and the rest of the team was already awake making preparations for their mission, which would start at midnight that night.

(Last night)

"_So, what's the mission?" Bolt asked_

"_Well, the leader of our company has been kidnapped by Gordon Lamb and some of the people from th…" Carson started before Bolt cut him off._

"_Wait, did you just say 'Gordon Lamb'?" Bolt asked almost seeming angry. The other team members looked at him, shocked that he knew who they were talking about._

"_Yeah, do you know him?" Beverly asked_

"_Know him? He was Penny's agent from the television studio where they filmed my show." Bolt explained. The team began giving each other looks, both of shock and confusion._

"_We were told he worked for the CIA." Carson said confused, to which Bolt only shook his head._

"_Why would Penny's agent kidnap Kurt?" Beverly asked_

"_I'm guessing Kurt is the owner of your company?" Bolt asked. Beverly nodded before filling Bolt in._

"_Yes. Kurt Gracin. He started GGE back in 1999, when he left the studio your show was filmed at. They gave him the concept for your show, but decided to take the idea to a whole new level and bring it to life. He created the company in secret, and that's the way it's been ever since. The studio continued with the production of your show, and we thought Kurt had given you the powers in secrecy to avoid detection of the company." Beverly explained_

"_Well, sorry to disappoint. So, where is Kurt?" Bolt asked getting back to the point._

"_That's the problem…We don't know. We lost the signal from his cell phone at about 2100 Friday night, and we haven't been able to recover it. The last place we have visual of him is at Los Angeles Int'l Airport, and we think he's still there." Beverly continued_

"_So, we need to infiltrate the airport undetected, find Kurt, and get out as quick as possible." Carson said jumping in. Bolt nodded in agreement, but still seemed somewhat confused, which didn't go unnoticed to Beverly._

"_Bolt, what's wrong?" she asked in concern._

"_Um… nothing, just a little worried." Bolt said breathing a little more heavily._

"_Hey, you got this, man! Plus, you got us." Preston said smiling, with the rest of the team nodding in response. Bolt smiled a little, happy to have support._

(Present time)

Bolt walked to their kitchen, where three machines automatically dispensed food and water from the box and faucet to the bowls. Bolt smiled as he got closer to the food, and began eating. As he finished, a thought ran through his mind that caused him to smile. _We need to get one of these back home. _Turning around to find Preston for weapons training, Eli walked up and stopped Bolt before he could proceed.

"Hey, Bolt!" he said.

"Hey, Eli!" Bolt said in return.

"Can I ask you something?" Eli asked

"Sure, what's up?" Bolt asked as he waited for Eli to continue.

"Well… who was that you were holding back at your house? Carson said you were holding what looked like a cat. Who was it?" Eli asked. Bolt's mood instantly changed to sadness, for obvious reasons.

"That's Mittens. She's the cat I told you about in my story. After I drug her across the country, she came home with me… she's my mate." Bolt said with pride. Eli didn't seem as shocked as Bolt thought he would be, other than his eyes widening a little. Eli then smiled after about 10 seconds of silence, and began speaking again.

"How did you know you were in love with her?" Eli asked.

"Well, she has a bit of an attitude that just kinda drew me in, but she also has a heart bigger than mine could ever be. Plus, she doesn't care if I'm a dog. She loves me for me." Bolt explained, Eli hanging on to every word. Bolt's curiosity grew as Eli stayed quiet.

"Why?" Bolt asked. Eli looked up at him with a straight face, and smiled before telling him.

"In that case… I love Beverly." Eli said. Bolt looked at the Ridgeback surprised, and smiled.

"She everything you just said, and then some. She means the world to me, and that's why I was ecstatic when you asked her to sit this mission out. I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt." Eli said sighing a little. Bolt could see just how much he cared for Beverly, just as he cared for Mittens.

"So, are you gonna tell her?" Bolt asked

"NO! She's about to have her pups. She doesn't need the added stress." Eli said trying to defend his position.

"Eli, Mittens was in the same position you're in right now. She was afraid to tell me how she felt, and so was I, but she made the first move. Our friend, Rhino convinced her to tell me." Bolt said. Eli looked at Bolt in confusion, and wondered if he'd heard him right.

"Wait, wasn't Rhino your hamster friend?" Eli asked.

"Yep! He's a lot smarter than we give him credit for." Bolt said smiling, causing the both of them to break out laughing momentarily. As they calmed down, Eli's smile faded as he went back to the thought of rejection, which Bolt could only sympathize with.

"Eli!" Bolt said. Eli looked up.

"Do you want to be with her?" Bolt asked, causing Eli to nod.

"Are you willing to be a father to those pups?" Bolt asked again, to which Eli nodded again.

"Now, do you honestly think that Beverly would say 'no'?" Bolt asked once more. Eli then realized what Bolt was trying to say. He and Beverly had been friends for years before 'The Phantom Five' even existed, and he'd been there for her then. Who's to say he couldn't be there for her forever?

"You really think it could happen?" Eli asked

"You'll never know until you tell her." Bolt said before walking off to find Preston and to leave Eli alone to think. His mind continued to race a mile a minute, and hoped that Beverly would share the same love he felt for her, even though she had just lost her mate.

(Weapons Training)

"Okay, Bolt! This vest being put on you right now has five main purposes, four of which can be controlled by voice commands: **1.** underneath the chest compartment, there is an amplifier that basically gives you your 'super bark' from your TV show. Just stand in the same stance you'd be in on your show, and let it out. **2. **On your right shoulder, there is a small laser that looks like a ballpoint pen, but it has a lot of power. Just say 'Laser 1, fire!', and it will take care of the rest. **3. **On the left shoulder is another laser that looks like a CD player, but it fires small metal disks that are sharp enough to go through the walls of a 2-foot thick safe. 'Laser 2, fire!' is all you need to say, and it will shoot 8 discs in a row in the direction that you're standing. **4. **On your back is a small torpedo that can travel at a speed of up to 150 mph. Just say 'Torpedo, fire!', but make sure you crouch down when you do, so that it takes out your target instead of your head." Preston said explaining to Bolt each function of the vest. Bolt was amazed at just how well he could move around in it.

"Preston, how much does this thing weigh?" Bolt asked curiously.

"About six pounds. It's called 'Nanotechnology'; that's why it seems so light."

"Wow! So, what's the last function?" Bolt asked again.

"Oh yeah! The vest itself is completely bulletproof, and so are all of the controls I just explained; so injuries shouldn't be as big of a problem." Preston said, looking down at Bolt's hind leg.

"Speaking of which, how's the leg?" he asked.

"I feel hardly any pain. It WAS just a scrape, after all." Bolt said with honesty. Preston smiled at Bolt as he got used to using each function within the hour the two of them spent training. Bolt seemed to really enjoy using the 'super bark', and blew Preston away at just how easily he was catching on.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Preston asked jokingly. Bolt smiled at the comment.

"Yeah! I'm positive! I really like this thing, though." Bolt said continuing to smile.

"I really wish you could join the team permanently. You don't even NEED genetic enhancement!" Preston said complimenting the shepherd.

"Thanks, but I still have a family back home. I'm sorry!" Bolt said sympathetically.

"I understand." Preston said nodding his head in discernment. Training went on for another 30 minutes before taking a break. Within the next 4 hours, Bolt was shown how to operate the van (as in drive it), use the headsets, work the navigation systems, and study various blueprints of the airport to get a good idea of where Lamb was possibly keeping Gracin. It was now 5:48 pm, and about six hours until the mission began. Bolt and Beverly were sitting next to each other by her office space and zoning in on the navigation radius of their warehouse when she spotted something on the radar.

"There's something outside the building! It looks like it's patrolling the South end." Beverly said as she tried getting a better resolution, but failed.

"Do you want me to go check it out?" Bolt suggested

"Okay, but I'm going with you. Let Simone and Eli know." Beverly told Bolt, which he gladly obeyed. The four of them walked to the door of the warehouse, weapons ready to fire, along with Bolt and his vest. Eli opened the door allowing Bolt to go first, with Beverly and Eli following close behind as Simone stayed back to guard the door.

**End of Chapter**

Cliffhanger #2! What is circling the building? Will Eli tell Beverly how he feels? Only time will tell! I try to have a new chapter up every 3-4 days, and so far, I've been able to do just that. So, expect Chapter 7 up sometime around Valentine's Day. Well, I have a task for all of my readers out there: As you've been reading, Beverly is nearing her due date, and I need some puppy names. You can send your suggestions via PM, and I'll give you story credit in upcoming chapters. As always, keep those reviews coming. I've got my loyal followers still monitoring the story: Mike101, RaTix, jacruz666, and Takeshie 96000. THE FOUR OF YOU ROCK! I'm always open to more.

Ciao for now!


	7. One Crazy Night

Well guys, Welcome to Chapter 7! A big thanks to all of the reviews and PM's received for Chapter 6; it's nice to see that my writing has your approval. However, I only got a couple of suggestion for puppy names, so keep sending them in. (I'm not that creative!) It is now time to pick up where we left off: the warehouse.

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**One Crazy Night**

The four of them walked to the door of the warehouse, weapons ready to fire, along with Bolt and his vest. Eli opened the door allowing Bolt to go first, with Beverly and Eli following close behind as Simone stayed back to guard the door.

As Bolt, Eli and Beverly exited the warehouse, the figure they had seen on the radar had disappeared, causing all three of them to stop. Beverly motion Eli to move to one side of the building while her and Bolt took the other side, to which Eli nodded and proceeded to the East side. Bolt took the front, while Beverly stayed behind him covering from behind. He stopped momentarily before whipping around the corner with lightning speed ready to fire, but seeing nothing. Beverly slowly stepped around to meet up with him, her laser eyes ready to attack.

"Nothing?" Beverly asked quietly. Bolt shook his head.

"Gotcha!" Eli shouted catching the culprit. Bolt and Beverly ran to their Rhodesian friend, weapons disarmed, while Eli held the little spy in his mouth.

"Got him!" Eli said with a cheesy smile on his face, to which Beverly giggled at a little, but causing Bolt's jaw to hit the ground.

"RHINO?" Bolt practically shouted.

"BOLT!" Rhino shouted back. The smiles on both Beverly and Eli's faces completely vanished, and Eli set the rodent back down onto the pavement. As soon as his feet touched the concrete, Rhino sprinted towards his hero to hug him. Bolt returned the favor, hugging him back, but was careful not to crush him, being much larger and stronger. Simone, Preston and Carson walked outside to join the group; seeing Beverly and Eli's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Oh my God, Bolt! We thought you were gone!" Rhino said still in shock.

"I was, but I'm okay…Wait, we?" Bolt asked curiously.

"Yeah, Mittens is around here somewhere. She ran off as soon as she heard the door open. She drug me around the corner of the building, but this mutt over here grabbed me before I could catch up." Rhino said motioning over to Eli, causing him to growl.

"Rhino, it's okay. He's not a threat, right Eli?" Bolt asked trying to the both of them down.

"He called me a 'mutt'." Eli said still angry.

"You know him?" Rhino asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I will explain later. In the meantime, we need to find Mittens."

"I'll go find some flashlights. It's getting dark." Carson said opening the door and heading back inside. Bolt turned to Rhino before speaking.

"Rhino, you and I will pair up; Beverly, you'll go with Eli; Simone, you'll go with Preston. If you find her, let her know she isn't in any danger; just be gentle, because she can get defensive." Bolt said taking control.

"Yes, sir!" Preston, Eli, and Simone said simultaneously, as if they were in a military training camp. Beverly looked at Bolt, surprised at how much he sounded like he belonged in this agency.

"Wow! Carson can't even do that! Nice!" Beverly said smiling. As she finished, Carson walked back out the door with a bag of magnetic flashlights, easily attachable to their vests.

"Alright! Let's go!" Eli said as the teams set off to find Mittens.

"I'm gonna stay here and monitor the radar. If I see her, I'll radio back to you." Carson said to Bolt.

"Thanks!" Bolt said before dashing into the open field next to the warehouse. Rhino, who was latched onto his vest, was still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened in the last few seconds. He continued to watch the dogs as they looked for Mittens, hoping that they wouldn't hurt her; however, Bolt trusted them. He didn't understand why, but he trusted his hero no matter what the situation.

"Bolt! I've got her on the radar. She's less than 20 feet from your location, 60* West." Carson said coming over the headset.

"Copy!" Bolt said responding to the call. Rhino looked at Bolt, amazed that understood everything mentioned over that message.

"Mittens, where are you?" Bolt called out. Slowly, a small black cat crept out from behind a wooden barrel, her eyes and mouth wide.

"Bolt!" Mittens said quietly on the verge of tears.

"Hey, baby!" Bolt said close to tears himself; his voice already thickening. The two of them ran to each other, and held on to one another for a good 20 seconds before the rest of the team walked up slowly. Beverly and Eli looked at the couple, aware of their relationship and happy to see them reunited. Simone and Preston could only stare at the dog and cat and wonder what they missed. As Bolt and Mittens let go, tears still pouring from their eyes, the two of them kissed, happy to be together again. Rhino jumped off of Bolt's back to join Eli and Beverly.

"They DO make a cute couple." Eli said to Beverly, who looked back at him agreeing with his statement by smiling.

"So, Bolt?" Beverly asked. Bolt and Mittens looked over at the Malamute.

"Uh, yeah…Guys, this is Mittens, the cat I told you guys about. She's my mate." Bolt paused to take a breath. Simone and Preston looked at the pair, putting two and two together, eventually smiling at the idea of the odd romance.

"Nice to meet you, Mittens!" Beverly said trying to lighten the mood.

"Anyway, Mittens, this is 'The Phantom Five'. Beverly, Eli, Simone, Preston, and Carson, who's back at the warehouse." Bolt finished.

"**Hi, Mittens!" **Carson said over the earpiece. The group laughed as Carson talked to them; even Mittens cracked a small smile beneath her fear, which didn't go unnoticed by Bolt.

"Mittens, it's okay. They won't hurt you." Bolt said hoping she would loosen up some, but was met with her shaking even more.

"Bolt, they kidnapped you. I was scared to death, and Penny is STILL wondering when her 'good boy' is coming home." Mittens almost yelled. Bolt suddenly lost his train of thought, realizing that Mittens and Rhino weren't the only ones worried sick about him. Mittens then turned to the group of dogs that took Bolt from her with a little rage building inside her every few seconds.

"Why did you do this?" she asked them.

"We'll explain everything back at the warehouse." Bolt said holding her back, before she could inflict any damage. With that, the seven of them walked back to the door, being held open by Carson, waiting for them to return. No one said anything the entire way there; even Rhino was at a loss for words. As the door shut behind them, and all of them sat down at the living quarters, Carson began explaining to Mittens and Rhino what happened, not leaving out one detail. He told them everything from the start of their company to the reason they needed Bolt so badly.

"You couldn't have just asked for his help?" Mittens asked Carson.

"We were told by Gracin that if anything happened to him, we were to obtain Bolt at any cost. To ask him for help would have meant the possibility of rejection, and we couldn't afford that." Carson explained hoping she would understand. After thinking about it, both Bolt and Mittens realized that they probably would have done the same thing.

"I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time processing all of this." Mittens admitted. Bolt, seeing this, extended his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, letting her know that he was there for her.

"It took a while for me too." Bolt told her.

"We WERE gonna take Bolt back to your home as soon as we realized that he had no powers, but he insisted on helping us because of…" Beverly began before stopping herself from going any farther.

"Because of what?" Rhino asked getting in on the conversation. Beverly then looked at Bolt and smiled before looking down at her stomach, and placing a paw on it. Mittens and Rhino's eyes opened up a little, seeing her so close to giving birth.

"They'll be here any day. Bolt didn't want to see me OR they hurt, so he's taking my place. He may not be a parent, but he sure worries like one." Beverly said with Bolt smiling and shaking his head little at her stubbornness. Mittens looked up at Bolt, happy that he stayed after all. She loved seeing just how much he put everyone else before himself. It made her proud to be his mate.

"So, when do you carry out the mission?" Rhino asked

"Midnight, tonight. We'll be leaving for the airport at around 2300, and we're hoping that it won't be too difficult." Eli said. Mittens cringed at the idea of the mission happening so soon, but she knew that they had a job to do.

"Mittens?" Preston asked getting her attention, to which she obliged.

"Your mate may not have reprogrammed DNA, but he performed to the best of his abilities and then some during training. He really is a 'superdog'. Even with that, he still plans on going straight home with you after this is over. That was one of the conditions he gave us when accepting the position on the team." Preston said praising Bolt for his shear skill. Mittens started shedding a few tears before looking up at Bolt.

"Really?" Mittens asked her mate. Bolt just smiled and licked the side of her face, from cheek to ear. That was all the answer she needed.

"If he dies, I'm coming after ALL of you." Mittens said firmly, yet sarcastically; something Bolt knew she did well. Bolt could only laugh as he continued to hold her.

"I'll be fine." Bolt said with assurance.

"Mittens, will you be okay staying here with Beverly and Rhino while we're gone?" Carson asked the feline. However, she never got the chance to tell him her answer, with Rhino having cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're gonna make me stay HERE?" Rhino asked obviously not happy.

"He's not! I am!" Bolt said staring at the hamster, and having him staring right back.

"What? Come on! It's not every day I get to see 'The legend' take down bad guys in person. You're killing me, Bolt." Rhino said pleading with Bolt to let him go.

"Bolt, wait!" Simone said getting Bolt's attention.

"What?" Bolt asked

"Maybe he could stay in the van, and work on the surveillance with me. You said he's seen every episode of your show, right? Well, if he's seen the surveillance systems from the show and knows what they mean, our systems aren't much different. Besides, I could always use the extra help." Simone said explaining to Bolt her reason for bringing him along.

"I WILL TAKE THAT!" Rhino said as excited as ever. Bolt sighed, wishing he could talk him out of it, but found it useless trying to get in his way.

"Fine, but you stay in the van at all times." Bolt said informing the hamster of his duties.

"Yes, sir!" Rhino said saluting Bolt. Beverly snickered a little at the gesture Rhino made to Bolt.

"Wow! He really IS your biggest fan." Beverly said still chuckling.

"You have no idea!" Bolt and Mittens said simultaneously. The rest of the group looked at the pair, laughing along with the joke.

(Back at Penny's House)

It had been almost 20 hours since the house had been broken into, and it seemed as though Penny's heart had suffered more damage that the house had. She was still locked in her room refusing to come out, even after a heavy amount of pleading from her mother. At around 8:00 pm, Penny finally left her room for some food. As she came down the stairs and sat at the table, her mom walked up behind her and set 2 Pop Tarts and a glass of chocolate milk in front of her.

"Pop Tarts AND chocolate milk?" Penny asked her mom, not usually getting spoiled like that very often. Catherine looked at Penny and smiled before answering her question.

"You look like you could use them. You haven't eaten anything today, so I figured I'd go all out." Catherine said hoping she could at least get a smile out of her little girl. Even though she got one, she knew that Penny was still in pain. Catherine scooted closer and held her daughter close, trying to make her feel a little better.

"I hope they're okay." Penny said quietly.

"Oh honey! Bolt found his way home once before. He can do it again. This time, he might bring back more friends, who knows?" Catherine said smiling. Penny looked up at her, still upset, but a little more confident.

"Thanks Mom!"

"You're welcome Sweetie!"

After slowly eating her food, Penny headed over to the TV, hoping it would help a little. As she clicked it on, the news was playing. Not really caring what was on, Penny left it on.

"**And in other news, celebrity agent 'Gordon Lamb' has been reported missing as of 7:30 yesterday morning. After two hours of calling his phone, Greenleaf Studios eventually called the police, where still no trace of him had been found. If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of Mr. Lamb, please call Greenleaf Studios at 1-406-209-3120, or 911 immediately."**

Penny soon realized just who they were talking about. Still somewhat in shock, she called her mom into the living room to show her the report.

"Well, that's strange!" Catherine said

"Yeah, no kidding! First, my dog goes missing, then my cat and hamster, and now, my ex-agent? I hope they aren't connected" Penny said snickering a little at the thought.

**End of Chapter**

Ohh, man! If only you knew, Penny! Well, that's Lucky Number 7! I honestly can't leave my laptop. I've become addicted to writing. Maybe if it stays like this, you'll get your updates sooner than 3 days. Again, thanks to those who continue to read and review. You're the reason I do this in the first place.

Ciao for now!


	8. Let It Begin

Welcome back, y'all! I'm back with Chapter 8, and am excited to get it underway. Bolt and Mittens had just reunited and both Mittens AND Rhino were filled in on the mission. Are you ready? Are you sure? Are you sure you're sure? Well…

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**Let It Begin**

**(The Warehouse)(10:33pm)**

As the evening set in, Bolt continued his training while Mittens watched her mate having the time of his life. She wanted Bolt to do this, but she was still scared to death that he would get hurt. _Should I really be this laid back about this? He could die tonight, and I don't know how I'll survive if he does. That dog means the world to me. _Mittens thought feeling as if she was too lenient about the idea. As she continued to think, Beverly walked up silently.

"He looks like he's having fun." Beverly said approaching Mittens from behind. Mittens jumped some not expecting someone to notice.

"Oh, yeah! You scared me a little." Mittens said trying to catch her breath.

"I've been doing that a lot lately." Beverly said frustrated with herself, feeling like more of a burden that a benefit. Mittens felt sorry for the canine, wishing she could help in some way.

"You're being too hard on yourself. You've done an amazing job keeping up with the team, considering… you know." Mittens said pointing out her already obvious state. Beverly managed to smile a little, but still felt upset from the thought of letting her team down because of her pregnancy.

"You are very lucky to have a mate like Bolt. If Seth were here right now, I think he'd be a little jealous; and he's YOUR mate." Beverly said laughing. Mittens laughed back accepting the nice gesture.

"Thanks, but you've still got people that care about you around here."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen the way Eli looks at you?" Mittens asked as if it wasn't already blatant enough. Even though it seemed logical, Beverly still had a look of confusion on her face.

"What? Eli? He and I have been friends for years, but that's all it's been. Besides, he would never love me anyway." Beverly said seeming troubled.

"Am I hearing a little love coming from YOU?" Mittens asked trying to pry the truth out of the Malamute, who was less than pleased.

"What if you are?" Beverly asked annoyed.

"If you want to be with him, why not tell him?" Mittens asked. Beverly just responded by shaking her head.

"I can't. We've been friends for so long, he probably thinks that that's all it should be. I don't wanna lose what we already have."

"Eli is an amazing guy. Just by the way he looks at you; I can tell he cares about you more than you think." Mittens said before trotting off to leave Beverly alone. She walked over to Bolt, who was having his earpiece readjusted.

"You look ready to kick ass!" Mittens said with a smile.

"I feel it!" Bolt said back to his mate. Even though he was ready to get the mission started, he was full of fear; afraid of getting hurt. Mittens had always been fairly good at reading Bolt's emotions, and this time was no different.

"You okay?" she asked

"Well, I'll feel better when this is over." Bolt said still nervous and scared. Mittens walked in front of him to face him, where she placed her front paws on his chest and kissed him. It seemed to go on and on for the two of them, when in reality, it only went on for about 15 seconds. When they broke apart for air, Mittens landed back on all fours, and stared at the dog she loved more than anything else in the world.

"I believe in you, Bolt; and so does the rest of the team… You just need to believe in yourself." Mittens said before Bolt pulled her into a hug. As she held him close, an idea popped into her head that might give Bolt a little more initiative to stay alive.

"I have something that might help." Mittens said seductively. Bolt didn't need any explaining to know what was on her mind, as he smiled at the thought.

"Do I need 3 guesses?" Bolt asked, even though he didn't need to. Mittens shook her head. As Bolt looked around, he motioned Mittens to follow him. Following close behind, the pair walked towards the back office, but not before passing by Beverly, who was looking over blueprints of the airport. As she looked up at Bolt and Mittens walking by, she saw him look over at her and wink, not really needing to say much else.

The look on Beverly's face went from confused to surprised, as she turned her head from Bolt and Mittens as they walked into the office and closed the door. Beverly's smile grew exponentially, wishing she could still feel that same love with Seth. She left the idea in the back of her mind as she continued to scan the blueprints, looking for dumb waiters and ventilation systems. 20 minutes later, Bolt and Mittens walked out of the room practically glowing, noticed only by Beverly, who was assembling Eli's vest. As she finished snapping the last clasp in place, Carson came around the corner.

"Hey guys! We're gonna regroup over at the van before we take off. We leave in 5." Carson said before walking away; Bolt and Mittens following close behind.

"Will you come back alive, NOW?" Mittens said with emphasis, but remained quiet.

"After that, absolutely!" Bolt said smiling, causing Mittens to let out a slight giggle and a huge blush. When Bolt and Mittens approached the van, they noticed Rhino and Simone setting up the coordinates for the van, while Preston loaded the weapons with the help of a magnetic arm. Carson stood before the group before making a short speech.

"Okay guys! I know putting this mission together had definitely been a rollercoaster ride, but we're all here now and ready to go. No matter what happens, I just wanna say that I'm happy to have all of you as a team; even you, Bolt!"

Bolt stood tall at the sound of those words, proud to be a part of the operation.

"Well, shall we?" Carson asked

"Let it begin!" Rhino said from the back door of the van. The group piled into the van, only leaving Bolt, Mittens, and Beverly. Bolt reached his arm around Mittens' waist, pulling her into a tight hug and a kiss.

"Come back alive!" Mittens said as they released each other from their embrace. Bolt gently pressed his lips against Mittens' for one last kiss before the mission.

"I plan on it!" Bolt said continuing the use of that famous phrase. Bolt looked over at Beverly, and smiled before walking over to her for a hug.

"Good luck!" Beverly whispered in his ear.

"We got this!" Bolt said cockily, to which both Beverly and Mittens laughed at.

"I'll be on the monitor back here at all times, and your earpiece can be transferred back here as well if you want. Just tell Simone." Beverly informed Bolt as he climbed into the van, nodding while perching himself against the side wall. As the doors shut behind him, the van was put in drive, and the elites were off, bound for LAX. Beverly walked to the side of the building to push the garage door button, closing it. The two walked back to Beverly's office area, where the communication devices sat, ready to use.

"Okay everyone! Can you hear me?" Beverly asked through the device.

"Loud and clear!" Carson said from the other end of the line.

**(Penny's House)**

It was 11:15pm, when Penny's cell phone vibrated as it sat on the side of her bed.

"_Hey. how r u feelin?" _Penny's friend, Hannah, asked through the text she had just sent. The two of them had been texting on and off almost the entire day, which made Penny feel better to know that she had friends that cared.

"_Still upset, but calmer." _

"_Im sorry. I'll be on the lookout if any of them walk by."_

"_Thnx! I think mittens and rhino went looking for bolt. I just have this gut feeling."_

"_Really? Don't cats hate dogs?"_

"_Not these two. Its almost like theyre a couple. Its weird."_

"_It sounds really sweet. Too bad they cant have kids."_

"_I know."_

"_hey, our neighbor's cat is about to have her 2__nd__ litter of kittens. Maybe you could surprise them with a little kitten."_

"_OMG! That would be awesome! We just need to wait for them to come home. "_

"_If they do, call me and I'll talk to my neighbor."_

"_Thnx Hannah! im gonna go to bed. ttyl."_

"_ttyl."_

Penny shut off her phone and crawled underneath her covers to try and get some sleep. As she lay in her bed, she kept asking herself about the possibility of Bolt and Mittens being a couple, which would explain why she couldn't find Mittens OR Rhino.

"Now it makes sense." Penny said curling up to her pillow.

"I hope you guys are okay." Penny said one last time before succumbing to her own exhaustion and falling asleep.

**(To the airport)**

The van parked itself outside the far fence of the airport grounds, where the team jumped down from the back door. As they came to the fence, Preston stopped just short of it and jumped straight over the 15-foot tall chain-link structure. Bolt, aware that he couldn't do that without genetic enhancement, took a few steps back before Eli called him over silently to avoid detection.

"Grab my hind legs, and hold on." Eli said giving Bolt his orders, which Bolt reluctantly obeyed.

"Awkward!" Bolt mumbled.

"Oh, loosen up! Ready?" Eli asked

"Not really!" Bolt said nervously.

"Too bad!" Eli said before leaping over the fence, Bolt still holding on for dear life. As the two of them landed, Bolt let go immediately, shaking some.

"You alright?" Eli asked concerned.

"Yeah, just not used to being that high in the air." Bolt responded still trying to catch his breath. Carson was the last to jump over the fence, leaving Simone and Rhino back at the van to observe the surveillance systems.

"Rhino, can you kill the security cams at the rear entrance?" Simone asked

"You got it!" Rhino answered gladly, tapping into airport security and disabling the cameras at record time, easily shocking Simone.

"Whoa, hamster! You're good!" Simone said smiling.

"No… I'm addicted!" Rhino said a little full of himself. Simone began laughing at the remark, but didn't get too carried away, still focusing on the task at hand. Bolt, Eli, Preston and Carson crept around the side of the C-wing, before stopping at the corner of the building.

"**You're all set, guys. The cameras are down." **Rhino said through the earwig.

"Copy!" Carson responded. The four dogs walked around the corner cautiously, still keeping an eye out for loose security. As they made it to the back door, Eli stood right in front of the industrial lock on the door, and focused all of his attention on it. Before Bolt and Carson could even blink, the door unlocked and propped itself open, leaving Bolt completely at a loss for words.

"How did you do that?" Bolt asked

"Oh! The genetic enhancement isn't just physical; it's also mental." Eli explained.

"I'll keep watch out here. If anyone tries to come in, I'll take care of them." Preston said to the others, who all nodded in response. The three of them slowly walked through the opening with their weapons drawn.

"**Bolt, can you still hear me?" **Simone asked from the van.

"Yeah! Why?" Bolt asked

"**Because your signal is fading. I think the airport may have a protective barrier against homing devices like the earwigs." **Simone continued. Bolt stopped Carson and Eli momentarily having come up with an idea.

"What is it?" Carson asked

"Didn't you say you lost the signal from Kurt's phone here?" Bolt asked Carson. The German Shepherd nodded.

"Since we're _inside _the building, do you think we could trace it?" Bolt asked hoping to hear some good news.

"Maybe! Simone, did you get all of that?" Carson said speaking through the earpiece quietly.

"**Yep. Let me see… You CAN track it using the frequency locater on Eli's vest, but…" **Simone started before trailing off.

"But what?" Eli asked afraid of the answer.

"**But… I'm gonna need to disconnect our communication feed. That way, I can zone in on the phone and not YOU. I won't be able to reach your signal again until you find him and shut off the locater." **Simone said somewhat afraid of the reaction. Bolt, Eli and Carson looked at each other for a few seconds before Carson gave the word.

"Go for it! We'll turn it back off when we find him. That will be your signal." Carson said after taking a deep breath.

"**Okay… See you on the other side." **Simone said before cutting their communication line. After about 5 seconds, Eli turned on the locater to begin zoning in on the cell signal, and finding it fairly quickly.

"Is that it?" Bolt asked. Eli nodded.

"When the flashing lights speeds up, it will let us know that we're getting closer." Eli said.

As the three canines walked down the dark hallway, they came to a flight of stairs leading to the basement corridors. When they pushed the door open, the frequency locater started flashing at a quickened pace.

"Well, that explains why we lost the signal. He went underground!" Carson commented.

"Here we go!" Bolt said as he slowly crawled down the metal stairs, with Eli and Carson covering him from the rear.

(The Warehouse)

"Simone, why did we lose their signal?" Beverly asked getting anxious.

"**They're trying to use the frequency locater to zone in on Kurt's phone. I had to disconnect their feed so they could. They'll turn it back on when they find him, though." **Simone explained to Beverly and Mittens, sitting at the radar screens.

"Let me know when you get their signal again." Beverly told Simone over the earwig. Mittens began pacing back and forth with some anxiety herself, hoping that Bolt would survive.

"He's gonna make it. I've been monitoring his every move during training to make sure he knows what he's doing, and I have faith in him." Beverly said trying to comfort the small cat.

"I know. Pacing just clears my head, I guess." Mittens said reassuring Beverly that she hadn't lost hope.

"You're doing a great job handling th…" Beverly said before freezing in mid-sentence. The expression on her face had the look of dread, which Mittens was quick to notice.

"Handling what?" Mittens asked

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"My water just broke!" Beverly said looking behind her, confirming her statement.

"Wha…" Mittens tried saying, but ended up going mute.

"I'm gonna give birth? Now?" Beverly said shaking uncontrollably.

"Well, now is as good a time is any." Mittens said as she helped Beverly to the living quarters, where she grabbed as many towels as she could find and prepared for something she had absolutely no knowledge of… delivering pups.

**End of Chapter**

Cliffhanger #3! With so many things happening at once, everyone on the team has a long few hours ahead of them. How will the pregnancy turn out? Will Bolt, Eli and Carson find Kurt? Will they be able to save him? You will have to wait and see. As I have emphasized in previous chapters, PUPPY NAMES! Send 'em in! They are of great importance to the ending of this story. Story credit will be appropriately given to those who are selected.

Ciao for now!


	9. Agony and Action

Thank you to all of the reviewers from Chapter 8! I like the puppy name suggestions, will see what I can do. I decided to combine the next two chapters over a period of two days, just because you're going to go insane if you wait too long. I've had it happen to me, and I am forced to wait up to 5-6 days for a cliffhanger like this. I GIVE MY READERS WHAT THEY WANT! So enjoy!

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**Agony and Action**

"Okay…uh, I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Mittens said beginning to panic.

"I'll tell you everything I need, and where to find it. Just…hurry!" Beverly instructed

"Okay, so towels, the space heater, and a pillow?" Mittens asked making sure she remembered everything. Beverly nodded. Mittens ran off at the speed of light, fueled by an adrenaline rush. As she reached the bathroom, she leapt for the shelf housing the towels, but landing just short. Extending her claws to grab onto what she could, Mittens latched onto the towels, pulling them down with her as she hit the warehouse floor. Climbing from the pile of towels, she grabbed as many as she could with her teeth and came back to Beverly, whose panting was increasing rapidly.

"Okay, the space heater in over by my desk, next to the printer." Beverly instructed once more.

"And the pillow?" Mittens asked

"Just grab one from the couch." Beverly said still breathing heavily. Mittens ran off again to finish grabbing the supplies they needed.

"**Hey guys, are you okay?" **Simone asked through the monitor. Mittens, hearing this, ran over to Beverly's desk to let her know what was happening.

"Simone, Beverly is gonna have her babies. She just went into labor." Mittens said stuttering a little.

"**Oh God! Now?" **Simone asked knowing what terrible timing it was.

"Yeah! You guys just focus on the mission, and I'll take care of Beverly." Mittens told Simone over the video chat.

"Ugh… okay!" Simone said reluctantly. Mittens left the desk, and went back to helping Beverly.

"Mittens, I need you to make a ring of towels around me. After you're done, bring that pillow over to my head and I'll do the rest." Beverly told Mittens, snickering towards the end of her explanation. Mittens performed each of the tasks swiftly, still full of adrenaline. As she brought the pillow to Beverly, she stepped back a few feet before speaking briefly.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Yeah, I'm positive." Beverly said

**(The Airport)**

"What's wrong?" Rhino asked Simone, who seemed really worried.

"Uh… it's Beverly."

"What about her?"

"She's going into labor." Simone said still in shock. Rhino began banging his head on the table to show his frustration.

"Did it have to be now?" Rhino asked himself before the homing beacon of Kurt's cell phone began to speed up rapidly. Simone, noticing it as well, looked at the screen showing where Bolt, Carson and Eli were, trying to find a place that Kurt would be hiding.

Back in the basement, the rapid flashing caught the attention of all three of the canines. Carson turned on the small flashlight located on his shoulder, and began shining it in the direction of the signal.

"See anything?" Bolt asked.

"Not yet." Carson replied, as they continued to follow the flash. Traveling around a sharp corner, Carson saw what seemed to be a light showing beneath a closed door. As he stopped Bolt and Eli from going any further, he motioned their attention towards the door. The closer they got, the faster the light flashed, immediately causing Eli to shut it off, letting Simone and Rhino know that they had found him.

"How do you wanna do this?" Bolt asked quietly

"We should st…" Eli began before the door opened slowly, and the three of them ran for cover. As they poked their head from their hiding place, which was behind an old boiler, they noticed a man in handcuffs being escorted by another man towards the other end of the room. Suddenly, another light turned on and showed a small table with two chairs, much like that of an interrogation room. As the man in handcuffs was sat down in the first chair, Carson pulled Eli and Bolt back completely out of view.

"That's him! That's Kurt!" Carson whispered to his team members.

"The guy in handcuffs?" Bolt asked

"Yeah! We're gonna have to sit back for a minute to see who else comes in." Carson informed Bolt.

"How do you know someone else is coming?" Bolt asked once again quietly.

"Someone else always comes in." Eli said. As he finished, a thin man walked down the same stairs Bolt, Carson and Eli just had, and sat down in the other chair, right in front of Kurt.

As Kurt looked up, his eyes widened, instantly recognizing the man; however, he wasn't the only one in the room familiar with the figure.

"Lamb!" Bolt said quietly, but bitterly as he gritted his teeth.

"_Nice to see you again, Gracin." _Lamb said happily.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Getting my job back… and then some."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_I know about GGE. I know about your work with DNA enhancement. I also know that you went behind the back of the studio so that you could bring this little 'fantasy' to life."_

"_What do you care? You don't work there anymore."_

"_You're to blame for that. You cost me my job. We had to start airing episodes of 'Bolt' with aliens in them, for God's sake. ALIENS!"_

"_It's not my fault you can't come up with a decent idea for a TV show." _

With that, the guard hit Gracin across the face, in an attempt to get him to get rid of the smart remarks.

"_Gracin, there will be more where that came from if you wanna keep acting like a smartass."_

"_Uh… what do you want from me?"_

"_$5 million."_

"_Are you out of your mind?"_

"_Probably, but that's what you get for messing with me. Now, after doing some research on your company, I've discovered that it's worth about THAT! So, you have another option… You hand over the rights to your company, which with be worth triple what it was last month if the word gets out, and I let you live… What do you say?"_

"_I wouldn't hand over my company to you if my life depended on it."_

"_I had a feeling you might say that. So, we'll leave you alone for about 20 minutes. If you still decline, it's your choice…but you won't live to see tomorrow." _Lamb threatened one last time before he and his guard went back upstairs to leave him to his thoughts. As the door shut behind them, Carson, Eli and Bolt ran to his aid.

"Kurt!" Carson said getting his attention.

"Carson, you made it!" Kurt said breathing a sigh of relief. Bolt looked over at Carson surprised.

"He can understand you?" Bolt asked

"Yeah, genetic enhancement goes a long way." Carson explained to Bolt. Kurt looked over at him, surprised that the team had obtained Bolt on such short notice.

"Bolt! You're here...Why are you here?" Kurt asked almost seeming dumbfounded. Carson and Eli looked at Kurt after they had taken his cuffs off, not knowing why he would ask that.

"He's here to help because you told us to get him." Carson told Kurt, still confused.

"Carson, I was hoping you and the rest of the team would have the strength and confidence to do this on your own. I was also hoping that you wouldn't actually go looking for him, just because of what little time you had. He isn't really a 'superdog' in the first place." Kurt tried explaining to Carson and Eli.

"We know! He's taking Beverly's place, so that she doesn't hurt her pups." Eli said. Kurt looked down at Bolt amazed that he took the position willingly, even though he didn't have to.

"Kurt, he caught on SO quickly to the new technology. Preston said it was easier to train Bolt than it was to train Beverly, Eli and Simone altogether." Eli said praising Bolt. Kurt got down to Bolt's level and scratched his head, thankful to have him on the team after all.

"Carson, tell him that I'm happy to be filling in for Beverly." Bolt told Carson, who nodded understanding what he had to do.

"He said that he's happy to be taking Beverly's place."

"Thanks buddy!" Kurt said smiling.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Kurt said to the group. The four of them went up the stairs, and opened the door, not caring what was on the other side. As the door flew open, Lamb and his guard were standing at the end of the hallway, looking over at the group.

"How did you get out?" Lamb asked. Kurt looked down at Bolt, Eli, and Carson and smiled.

"They gave me a hand."

"Actually, a 'paw'." Eli said jokingly. Lamb and the guard ran at the group, pulling out guns and ready to fire. Bolt jumped to the front of the pack and ran straight at them.

"Laser 2, fire!" Bolt said. As the metal disks began flying for the two men, they stopped dead in their tracks and ran for the back door, with Bolt still hot on their trail. He stopped shortly to look behind him.

"Carson, get Kurt out of here!" Bolt ordered. Carson nodded, but Eli ran to the shepherd ready for battle.

"I'm going with you. We're in this together." Eli said smiling at his friend, causing Bolt to smile back. With that, the two dogs ran after Lamb. As Kurt and Carson made it to the back door, he noticed Preston still patrolling the entrance, but seemed to be in some sort of a daze.

"Preston!" Carson called out, finally getting his attention.

"Wha…Kurt!" Preston practically yelled as he ran to his leader.

"Hey buddy!" Kurt said welcoming the gesture.

"Preston, are you okay?" Carson asked getting back to why he seemed so confused when he first saw him.

"Well, yeah but…Beverly is about to give birth. She went into labor about 30 minutes ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, Simone just told me!" Preston explained. Carson turned his earwig back on to talk with Simone as they made their way back to the van.

"Simone, is she really going into labor?" Carson asked over the communication feed.

"**Yeah, but Mittens is helping her right now. Where are you guys?"** Simone asked.

"We're on our way back to the van. We found Kurt!"

"**Oh Thank God! Did anyone get hurt?" **

"No, but Bolt and Eli are still down there. They're going after Lamb and his guard." Carson explained which Preston was quick to respond to.

"What? They're still down there?" Preston asked as he ran back to the airport.

"Preston!" Carson called out, but was met with silence. Even with one of his team members going back, he still had to get Kurt to the van, which he did after about another 45 seconds of walking.

**(Back at the airport)**

Bolt and Eli had to make up for lost time after telling Carson to get Kurt to safety. Their chase led them further into the airport, until they hit a ventilation chamber leading to the baggage claim. As Bolt looked through the chamber, he could see Lamb and his guard running through the terminal amidst numerous luggage sets.

"I see them. They're at the terminal where the luggage gets dropped down the chutes to be put on the planes." Bolt informed Eli.

"I know a shortcut. We might be able to stop them if we go out to the field." Eli told Bolt, who followed his Rhodesian friend around the corner to a door that lead to the terminal. As they snuck through the door, Simone came over the earpiece so that both of them could hear her.

"**Guys, where are you?"**

"We're hot on Lamb's trail." Bolt said as they hid behind a neighboring building, close to the terminal.

"**Well, Beverly went into labor. She'll be giving birth soon."**

In an instant, both Bolt and Eli stopped dead in their tracks, and Eli began to shake a little.

"Is she okay?" Eli asked very concerned.

"**She's fine. Mittens is there with her." **

"Simone, patch us through to the warehouse." Bolt ordered, which Simone did promptly.

"Bolt, what are you doing?" Eli asked not knowing what he was doing.

"Stay here and talk to Beverly. I'll go after them. Right now, you need to tell her how you feel." Bolt said before running off to catch Lamb. Eli was frozen in place, but swallowed a couple of times before speaking into the mike.

"Beverly, are you there?" Eli asked hoping she would answer.

"**Eli… what are you doing?" **Beverly asked from the other end of the feed.

"I'm making sure you're okay."

"**I'm fine, but… you're still going after Lamb, aren't you?"** Beverly asked between pushes.

"Bolt told me to stay behind so I could talk to you."

"**Talk to me? About what?"**

"About your pups… I wanna be there for them, just like we've been there for each other for the last four years. I also wanna be there for you… because I love you." Eli finished and waited for Beverly to say something.

"**You…love me?"**

"Yeah… I know you just lost Seth, and I know you miss him a lot, because I do too; but, I want to do him right by making sure that you're taken care of. I care about you more than you'll ever know, Beverly."

"**Oh Eli! I…" **

**(To Lamb)**

"How did they find us? I thought you said the plan was full-proof." his guard asked

"Their technology is too updated. They were able to track us down easier than I thought."

"Obviously!" his guard said sarcastically. Lamb just stared at him as they made their way to a small plane set aside specifically for a quick getaway. Approaching the plane, they heard a loud growl from right behind them. Turning around, they saw Bolt in attack stance and looked as though he was about to kill them. Fear washed over the two criminals as they slowly back up, careful not to set the canine off. As Bolt walked closer, Lamb pulled out his handgun in an attempt to shoot the shepherd. As the bullet was fired from the barrel, Bolt ran up to him ready to pounce, but was cut short from his jump as the bullet hit an area not protected by the vest…Bolt's paw. Bolt fell to the ground, and within less than a second, was kicked to the side of the building, still in pain.

"So much for the 'superdog' you thought you were, Bolt." Lamb said laughing as he brought the muzzle of the gun point-blank to Bolt's head, and placed his finger on the trigger.

**End of Chapter**

Holy Crap! This doesn't look too good for our hero. Leaving you with questions? That doesn't surprise me! They will all hopefully be answered in Chapter 10. Thanks for reading and I can't wait for your reviews. I love knowing that my work has the approval of my readers.

Ciao for now!


	10. The Fate of DogKind

Well, we're taking this story into double-digit chapter territory. That right, loyal readers; we're at Chapter 10, and ready to get back to Bolt, who currently has a gun to his head; Eli, who's confessing his love for Beverly as I speak, and Beverly, who's giving birth at the moment. Is it a lot to take in? Yeah, I thought so! THE WAIT IS OVER! Enjoy!

THE PUPS!

**Levi: An almost completely black pup, except for the chest and underbelly, which were white.**

**Nichole (WordNerb93's suggestion): A grey and white mix all around.**

**Jack (Mike101's suggestion, just shortened): A dark grey pup, with small patches of light grey around his neck.**

**Carmen (Dinode's suggestion): A girl with brown and white stripes along her back.**

**Valerie: (jacruz666's suggestion) : Very light grey all over, with a dark grey tail**

**Nova: A girl who's white as snow, with bright blue eyes.**

A/N: I do not own Bolt, or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**The Fate of Dog-kind**

Bolt fell to the ground, and within less than a second, was kicked to the side of the building, still in pain.

"So much for the 'superdog' you thought you were, Bolt." Lamb said laughing as he brought the muzzle of the gun point-blank to Bolt's head, and placed his finger on the trigger. As he began to pull, a small laser shot from the opening of the garage, knocking the gun to the ground. Bolt shot his attention straight at Lamb's gut, where one swift hind kick was enough to render him unable to walk. Bolt got up quickly, even with the sharp pain in his paw, and ran to Lamb's guard, ramming his gut as well with a powerful head butt. Once they were both on the ground clutching their stomachs, Bolt turned to the terminal door, where Preston walked out to join his teammate.

"Preston!" Bolt said smiling.

"Nice to see you're still standing." Preston said smiling in return, as he ran to Bolt to hug him. As they released their hold, they turned around to see Lamb and his guard trying to stand. Preston smiled as he looked back at his shepherd friend.

"You wanna do the honors?" Preston asked

"I could be on my last breath, and I would still take that offer." Bolt said accepting the gesture. Bolt limped slightly to the front of the building, where he stood in his power stance; his front paw perched in front, his hind leg pushed back for support, and his breath drawn in heavily. As he crouched down, his growl turned into his favorite move from the TV series… The Superbark! Within seconds, the building was blown halfway down the nearest runway, the small plane was knocked into the next hanger, and Lamb and his guard were thrown onto the roof of the signal tower (almost 700 feet away.) After the dust settled, Bolt stood up to take in the amount of damage he had just inflicted, and shocking himself some.

"It wasn't supposed to be that big." Bolt said stunned. Preston laughed at the remark made by his friend before walking over to his side.

"No, but it worked nonetheless." Preston said.

"**OH MY GOD! It's the superbark!" **Rhino shouted through the earwigs, jumping up and down as he did so. Bolt and Preston began laughing again at the easy excitement of their rodent friend.

"**Are you guys okay?" **Carson asked from the van.

"Yeah, we're fine. Bolt's been shot, but it's not too serious." Preston explained

"**What happened?" **Carson asked somewhat concerned.

"Bolt just took out Lamb." Preston said once more.

"**That is the understatement of the century." **Simone said sarcastically. Bolt and Preston made their way back to airport, where they met up with Eli and Carson at the baggage truck.

"Hey guys! Nice work, Bolt!" Carson said complimenting him. Bolt just smiled, but also shook his head before responding.

"It wasn't just me. If Preston hadn't come in when he did, I wouldn't be alive… I owe you!" Bolt said as he looked over at Preston, grateful to still have his life because of him. Preston looked back at him and smiled.

"No you don't! It's part of the job."

"I still owe you!" Bolt said still smiling, and looked over at Eli hoping he would have an answer for him about Beverly.

"So… how is she?" Bolt asked

"She's doing fine. She's tired, but fine."

"How many are there?" Preston asked

"Six. Four girls and two boys, all healthy as can be." Eli said almost on the verge of tears, which Bolt was quick to notice.

"Please tell me you have more good news for us." Bolt said obviously talking about Eli being in love with Beverly. Eli took a deep breath before smiling and responding.

"Yes. She said yes!" Eli said now tearing up, not able to hold it in. Bolt, Carson and Preston all plastered smiles across their faces, stretching from ear to ear.

"I told you! What did she say?" Bolt asked, hoping Eli would explain it in more detail.

"Well…"

**(Eli and Beverly)**

"_Oh Eli, I love you too!" Beverly said beginning to tear up._

"_R-really" Eli asked stuttering._

"_You're everything to me… I was afraid of you saying 'no', and just being friends was all that it would be. I DO miss Seth, but he would want me to be happy… and I WILL be… with you." Beverly finished. Eli began to cry over his earwig, having never been so happy in his life._

"_I promise… I will always be there for you… and you pups. Will you be my mate?" Eli asked; his voice thick from crying._

"_Yes… Yes I will" Beverly said once more before going into labor._

**(Back to Present)**

"Wow. That's good to hear, man." Bolt said congratulating his friend. Eli smiled before looking back down at Bolt's paw.

"Bolt, you need to get that thing bandaged. Maybe even put in a cast." Eli said sternly.

"Yeah, probably! Mittens is gonna go insane when she sees it, though." Bolt said dreading what Mittens' reaction would be.

"Well, now is as good a time as any." Preston said as they walked back to the van. As they passed the tower, they noticed Kurt talking with the police, as Lamb and his guard were being wheeled by on stretchers and headed for the hospital.

"How did they survive?" Preston asked shocked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Carson asked, being in just as much shock.

"Is he coming with us?" Bolt asked

"No, he's gonna tell the police what happened. He's even gonna tell the press about 'The Phantom Five', but he said he'll leave you out of it, Bolt. He's seen your face in the limelight enough, and he figured you'd felt the same way." Carson explained.

"Thank you!" Bolt answered, breathing a huge sigh of relief. As they walked up to the van, Rhino came out of the back, bounding for his hero.

"Bolt, that was amazing! How do you feel?" Rhino asked giddily

"I'll feel better when I can get my paw bandaged, and I get this vest off." Bolt responded moving around uncomfortably as he jumped into the van, along with Carson, Eli and Preston. Carson walked up to Bolt and motioned him over to the desk, where he began the much-needed medical attention that Bolt's paw required.

"Bolt, do you wanna say 'hi' to Mittens?" Simone asked from the desk. Bolt looked over at her and smiled.

"Yes please!" Bolt said with emphasis. He knew Mittens would feel better to know that he was still alive. She was already scared about having him go on this mission, and he was ready to let her hear his voice.

"Computer, access warehouse feed!" Simone spoke to the computer.

"**ACCESSING WAREHOUSE… CONNECTION FOUND!"** The computer was ready for Bolt to speak to Mittens. As the screen moved down to Bolt's level, he began to speak.

"Mittens!"

"**Bolt, is that you?"**

"Yeah, it's me!"

"**You're alive? Oh Thank God!"**

"Yep! I got shot in the paw, but that was it, and Carson is taking care of that as we speak. We found Kurt, and he's talking to the police about what happened, and he's even leaving me out of it, so that the press doesn't come looking for me."

"**Whoa! How's your paw?"**

"It'll be fine in a few weeks. I can't walk on it, but I'll take THAT over my head."

"**Yeah, no kidding! Simone said that you got to use your 'superbark.' How did that feel?"**

"It was, as Rhino would say… 'Be-awesome!" Bolt said smiling. Mittens snickered a little, happy to see her mate alive and walking; so to speak.

"**Well, Beverly just gave birth, and I got to help."**

"Are you serious? How did it go?"

"**It actually went smoothly. I learned a lot."**

"Well, I can't wait to see them… and you." Bolt said smiling.

"**I can't wait to see you either, 'superdog'." **Mittens said jokingly.

"He really was a 'superdog' tonight, Mittens. I don't know what our team would've done without him. He put his life on the line to help us when he didn't have to, and I'm proud to call him a member of our team." Carson said jumping into their conversation, having just finished bandaging Bolt's paw. Bolt looked at Carson, humbled by the statement, and continued his talk with Mittens.

"I better go so I can get this vest off. It may be light, but I never said it was comfortable." Bolt said laughing as he did so.

"Okay! We'll see you when you get back." Mittens said

"I love you, baby!" Bolt said lovingly to his mate.

"I love you too!" Mittens said before Simone turned off the receiving end. As Bolt sat up, he sighed happily, knowing that it was over. For the first time in his life, even if it was by force, he felt like a real 'superdog'. He was able to stop the bad guys with his powers, and save the hostage in the end; just like he had in every episode of his show. Even though he loved the life of fighting crime amidst guns blazing left and right, he knew he would feel better living his life back home with Rhino, Penny and Mittens.

"Bolt!" Carson said getting the shepherd's attention.

"Yeah, what's up?" Bolt asked

"I just wanted to say 'thank you' for filling in for Beverly. You went above and beyond the call of duty, and we are forever in your debt."

"I'm happy I could help. I guess I kinda forgot what it was like to live in this world of action and adventure, so it was really cool to just…go back." Bolt said trying to find the right words. Carson smiled seeing how much he enjoyed working with the team.

"Honestly, I wish there were more of you." Carson said, causing Bolt to laugh a little.

"You don't need me. You've got all the team you need right here." Bolt said motioning Carson to look around the van at his original team. Carson looked at each member, looking back on the day 'The Phantom Five' was created and smiling as pride and respect for all of them washed over him.

"Bolt, why did you have to say 'no' to joining this team? I'm living a dream come true." Rhino asked still sorrowful that Bolt declined the offer to stay on the team permanently.

"I'm sure you ARE enjoying yourself. You can stay if you want, Rhino." Bolt said to the hamster. Rhino's face instantly went from depressed to pure excitement.

"Y…y…you're serious?" Rhino asked trying his absolute best to keep it all in.

"Yep!" Bolt said.

"OH MY GOD! This is… (sniffle) the greatest day of my life."

"However if you stay on the team, that means you'll hardly ever see me anymore." Bolt said bringing Rhino back to reality. Rhino went straight back to depression; exactly what Bolt wanted. Even though he was annoying at times, Rhino was still a huge part of the family, and Bolt didn't want to see him leave.

"You also wouldn't get to see Mittens or Penny." Bolt said once more hoping it would convince him to stay.

"Ugh, you're right Bolt. I can't leave you, or Mittens or Penny… Fine, I'll stay!" Rhino said reluctantly. Bolt knew his heart was cracked a little, but it wasn't anything the 'magic box' couldn't fix. After another 30 minutes of driving, the gang arrived back at the warehouse. As the door to the building flew up and the van parked itself, the doors opened up and Bolt jumped to the floor to see Mittens waiting for him. As their eyes met, tears began coming from both sets. Mittens instantly ran up to her dog and hugged him, knocking him on his back, but still wrapped in his arms. She continued to cry into his shoulder as his grip around her body strengthened with every passing second. She looked into his pure amber eyes and smiled as she kissed him passionately, but the kiss was cut short as her crying carried on.

"Mittens, it's okay. I'm right here." Bolt said softly in her ear. Mittens got off of Bolt after about another 5 seconds, and regained her composure.

"I'm just happy that you're alive." Mittens said; tears still flowing.

"I know. I am too." Bolt said as he pulled her back into a hug, which she didn't mind at all. As the rest of the group piled out of the van, Eli walked over to Beverly, who was exhausted but awake.

"Hey!" Eli said quietly, careful not to disturb the pups.

"Hey. How did it go?" Beverly asked

"It went great. He's alive and unhurt. Bolt literally 'blew Lamb away'!" Eli said jokingly. Beverly smiled before leaning forward to nuzzle her new mate, which he gladly returned.

"So, how long have you been waiting to tell me?" Beverly asked Eli.

"Uh… well, I don't know. I never thought I'd ever get the chance. I knew how broken-hearted you were when you lost Seth, and I was afraid that it would be too soon." Eli said sincerely before continuing.

"After he died, you and I just became closer and…I liked it. I saw how much time and effort you put into this job, even though half would have been more than enough. You're smart, caring, funny, and you have an attitude that just makes me melt." Eli said once more. Beverly laughed a little as he continued again.

"But most of all: you're beautiful! I never thought, in a million years, I would ever get the chance to tell you all of that." Eli finally finished. Beverly began to cry at the words that came from his mouth.

"Oh Eli!" Beverly said before her crying increased, and he laid down next to her, letting her cry into his chest.

"I love you!" Beverly said silently, but still audible so that Eli could hear it.

"I love you too!" Eli said. As she pulled her head from his chest, the rest of the group walked up to see the pups for the first time. All of them were sleeping soundly next to their mother.

"Have you chosen any names for them yet?" Simone asked.

"No! I wanted to wait until you guys got back. Any Ideas?" Beverly asked openly. Preston walked up to the first boy; an almost completely black pup, except for his chest and underbelly, which were white.

"He's the oldest." Beverly said to Preston before he gave her his idea.

"What about Levi? I heard it on TV once, and I thought it was really cool." Preston suggested

"Perfect!" Beverly said. Eli smiled seeing how much she was enjoying naming their pups. Rhino walked up to one of the girls; a grey and white mix all around.

"Carly!" Rhino said simply.

"I like it!" Eli said. Beverly nodded in agreement. Carson walked up to the last of the boys; a dark grey pup with small patches of light grey around his neck.

"He looks like a 'Jack'." Carson said. Eli and Beverly both gave each other looks of understanding.

"Awesome!" Eli said. Simone nuzzled the pup closest to her; a girl with brown and white stripes along her back.

"She looks a lot like her mother. How do you like Kira?" Simone asked Beverly, who smiled as she heard the name. Eli nuzzled the next girl; a very light grey color all over, with a dark grey tail; just like Seth.

"Valerie sounds nice!" Eli said to his mate. Beverly nodded slowly before looking over at Bolt and Mittens.

"I love it! Bolt, Mittens, why don't you guys name the last girl?" Beverly suggested to the pair, who gladly accepted. As they walked up to Beverly, they looked down to examine the last pup; white as snow, and bright blue eyes. Bolt looked at Mittens and smiled, letting her know that he's thought of a name.

"Nova!" Bolt said softly. The rest of the team smiled brightly, happy with the name.

"Guys, can I talk to Eli for a second?" Beverly asked everyone. The group dispersed allowing the couple to talk. As they spoke in private, Carson walked up to Bolt and Mittens.

"We'll drop you guys off in the morning. Is that okay?" Carson asked. Bolt and Mittens looked at each other before looking back at the German Shepherd and nodding. Carson walked away to his corner bed, where he fell asleep, not even bothering to take his vest off.

"Wow! That mission must have really worn you guys out." Mittens said sarcastically.

"You don't know the half of it!" Bolt said smiling.

"Bolt! Mittens!" Eli called from the other side of the room. The dog and cat walked to Eli and Beverly, wondering what they wanted.

"What is it?" Bolt asked the pair. Eli and Beverly smiled before they responded.

"We want to know if you guys want to take Nova." Beverly said. Bolt and Mittens were completely in shock from the offer.

"What?" Bolt asked wondering if he'd heard them right.

"We saw the way you two looked at her, and since you guys can't exactly have kids, we wanna help with that." Beverly continued.

"Are you guys sure?" Mittens asked.

"Absolutely! If it weren't for the two of you, we wouldn't be together in the first place. So, would you guys like to take Nova home with you?" Eli asked once more. Bolt and Mittens thought about it before smiling at each other, not needing to say anything more.

"We would be honored." Bolt said to the pair. Beverly and Eli smiled as well, happy to know that Nova would be going to a good home.

**End of Chapter**

Well, the pups are here, but the story isn't over yet. We've still got a ways to go, if you want to see Penny reunite with Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino (and be introduced to Nova.) I've also got a few more twists to go for the end of this story. Keep the reviews coming, because you know I crave them.

Ciao for now!


	11. A Few New Surprises

I welcome one and all to Chapter 11. Thank you to all who reviewed, and have been reviewing this story. I love that you guys are enjoying yourselves, and this story. As for the name confusion, it is Carmen! I had another story in my mind as I was writing. My sincerest apologies for the confusion, and will hopefully never do that again! We left off at the warehouse, where Beverly introduced us to her pups, and Bolt and Mittens accepted her and Eli's offer to take Nova home with them. Morning has come!

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**A Few New Surprises**

**(Back at Penny's house)**

"Penny, wake up!" Catherine called from the living room. Penny jolted from her slumber as her mom called her name, and buried her face back in the pillow in frustration; wishing that morning hadn't come so soon. Still exhausted, Penny crawled out from under her bed sheets, and made her way to the stairs.

"C'mon, sweetie! There's something on TV you're gonna want to see." Catherine said again hoping her daughter would move a little faster.

"I'm coming! It's 6:50 in the morning, and a Sunday!" Penny said grumpily as she made her way to the couch to see what her mother wanted her to see.

"**Authorities have arrested two men charged in the kidnapping of Kurt Gracin, founder and CEO of ****Gracin Genetic Enhancements**** as of late last night. Gordon Lamb and Russell Ferris recently kidnapped Gracin in an attempt to obtain the rights to his company, due to disagreements from their previous jobs at Greenleaf Studios. **

Gracin: **"They wanted me to give them the rights to the company because I turned the story for the TV show 'Bolt' into reality with the concept of genetic enhancement. I recently created a team of genetically enhanced superdogs, and they were the ones who took down those guys."**

Reporter: **"Why do you think they did this?"**

Gracin: **"They felt as though they deserved more than they got from Greenleaf Studios, so they tried forcing it out of me."**

Reporter: **"Which one of your dogs blew Lamb and Ferris onto the roof of the radio tower?"**

Gracin: **"Oh that would be Preston, my Siberian Husky. He used what's called a 'superbark', just like the TV show."**

**Lamb and Ferris have been rushed to the hospital, both sustaining broken necks and numerous other injuries. As the day goes on, we will have more details to this story. Reporting live from Los Angeles Int'l Airport, I'm Contessa Brewer for NBC Morning News!**

Penny leaned forward in her seat on the couch as she listened closer to the story. She couldn't believe that her former agent would commit such a crime, and couldn't help but wonder if this had anything to do with Bolt's disappearance. Penny looked over to her mother, who seemed just as surprised as she did.

"You don't think…" Penny began to ask her mom, who already had some idea of what her daughter was thinking.

"I'm not sure, honey!"

"Too many things just aren't adding up. Lamb goes missing two days ago, Bolt goes missing the same night, our house is broken into, and Lamb gets arrested for trying to steal from this Gracin guy, who creates this team of superdogs, based off of 'Bolt.' Do you see a pattern, here?" Penny asked her mom, who now understood what her daughter was trying to say.

"Well, it makes sense; but, what would he want with Bolt?" Catherine asked, causing Penny to go deep into thought, wishing she had an answer to the question.

**(The Warehouse)**

(7:21 am)

It had been about 5 hours since the mission was completed, and the team fell asleep. The sun began to shine through the door window, landing right on Bolt's face. As the shepherd moved his head from the gleaming ray of sunshine, he opened his eyes to see Mittens lying right next to him, sleeping soundly. Bolt smiled and got to his feet, careful not to wake her up. He walked to the kitchen in search of water, and instead found Eli sitting at a food bowl, finishing his breakfast.

"I thought you'd still be asleep." Bolt said quietly not to disturb Preston and Simone, who were sleeping no more than 20 feet away. Eli turned around to see who was speaking, and smiled, seeing who it was.

"That makes two of us." Eli said

"I just came in here for some water."

"Gotcha... You know, Bolt? I can't thank you enough. I don't think anyone on the team can."

"You don't need to thank me. So what are you and Beverly gonna do, now that you have a new family?"

"Ugh… I don't know. One thing IS for sure: Beverly will be taking some time off to recuperate. After that, the possibilities are endless."

"Are you not staying with 'The Phantom Five'?"

"We still don't know. I grew up around this agency, and it's all I've ever known, but we want to have a normal life for our pups. Preston and Simone will never leave this team, just because it means everything to them, but we aren't Preston and Simone." Eli said laughing some. Bolt chuckled a little as well, before getting back to their conversation.

"Then it won't be 'The Phantom Five'. Just three!"

"Well, we can't live on forever, and Kurt wants to train some new recruits to start smaller teams. 'The Phantom Five' may not live on, but the legacy will."

Bolt and Eli looked over at Beverly, who was still sleeping next to the pups. Bolt was still humbled by the offer to take Nova home with them, and he knew that she would grow to be strong and caring, just like her parents.

"If anything, I should be the one thanking you. Mittens and I can't start a family, but now we don't have to. Penny and Nova will get along just great." Bolt said smiling. Eli couldn't have been happier with the outcome, and had total faith in Bolt and Mittens when it came to raising Nova.

"I'm happy we could help." Eli said. After another hour, everyone was up, safe for the pups, who were still curled up in their blankets, while Beverly helped get things ready for Bolt and Mittens' departure.

"You should be resting." Bolt said trying to help Beverly save her energy.

"You know, that's one of the first things you said to me when we first met." Beverly said getting annoyed.

"Can you blame me?" Bolt asked

"Mittens, I don't know how you deal with his stubbornness." Beverly said to Mittens as they began walking to the van.

"Sometimes, neither do I!" Mittens said sarcastically, which caused Bolt to just stare at her jokingly.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Bolt asked while laughing, which caused both Beverly and Mittens to laugh alongside him. Carson and Simone were finishing filling the van with supplies for Bolt and Mittens, along with a few gifts secretly hidden between the boxes.

"Well, everything's ready. Nova will need to be fed the milk formula in the box here in the front for the next few weeks, and then she can eat normal food." Carson instructed, to which Bolt and Mittens nodded.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys. This was fun!" Simone said walking up to the couple and hugging them.

"Yeah, it kinda was!" Bolt said, before Preston and Carson walked up, also giving hugs.

"Come back and visit if you can. Or maybe we'll drop in." Carson said

"Fine, but next time you come by, call first!" Bolt joked. Carson just rolled his eyes a little and smiled.

"If you ever wanna use that vest again, just let me know." Preston said to Bolt.

"I might just take you up on that!"

Eli walked up and hugged the pair as well, and presented Bolt with small, flat box.

"What's this?" Bolt asked.

"Open it and find out!" Eli instructed, and Bolt did as he was told. As he opened the lid with his nose, his mouth dropped some, amazed at the gift: a new collar, complete with a tag marked 'BOLT: GGE agent.'

"I had it printed this morning." Eli told Bolt, who couldn't stop staring at it. Bolt looked back up at Eli, trying to hold back the tears as best he could, as he walked up to the Rhodesian and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you!" Bolt whispered into Eli's ear. Mittens looked at her mate and smiled happily, seeing how much he enjoyed the gift.

"Now, we're even!" Eli said as the released their hold. Bolt snickered a little as he and Mittens made their way to the van, with Nova asleep in the back of the van. Beverly walked up to the van, being the last to say 'good-bye'.

"Mittens!" Beverly called softly, to which the small cat made her way over to the Malamute. Beverly whispered into Mittens' torn ear, and smiled and nodded when she heard what was about to happen. Beverly walked up to Bolt, smiling as she did so, and kissed his lips softly as a way of saying 'thank you', causing Bolt to close his eyes and accept the kind gesture. When the kiss was broken, Bolt opened his eyes and stared at Beverly, smiling.

"Now, WE are even!" Beverly said before hugging Bolt, and having him hug her back. Mittens and Bolt jumped into the van, but seemed as though they were forgetting something.

"Hey, where's Rhino?" Bolt asked looking around.

"Up here, man! I'm runnin' this show!" Rhino said from the front seat, as he operated the van's GPS operating system, and entered the coordinates and address of their home. Bolt turned around to stare at Simone for letting him run the vehicle.

"Oh come on! I would trust that hamster with my life!" Simone said trying to defend her choice to let Rhino drive. Bolt shook his head and laughed before looking back at Eli and Beverly.

"Keep in touch!" Bolt shouted from the door as the van started.

"We plan on it!" Eli and Beverly said simultaneously. After another 3 seconds, the door to the van was shut, and Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, and Nova were heading home, where a reunion with Penny and her mom was long overdue. The door to the garage closed and the team headed back inside the warehouse.

"It seems so weird to say that it's over!" Preston said starting to tear up, which didn't go unnoticed to Eli and Beverly.

"Hey! We'll see them again." Beverly said to the husky, before Carson came up to the group.

"Alright, guys! I know that the two of you are probably gonna retire, and I don't blame you. You've got pups that need you, and a life outside of this place and this agency. I wish nothing but the best for you." Carson said to Eli and Beverly, who nodded in response to his statement.

"Preston, Simone?" Carson said to the last remaining members of the team.

"Kurt has had calls coming in from all over the world from people who are interested in genetic enhancements for their dogs. He wants to know if you guys want to have your own teams." Carson proposed. Simone and Preston couldn't believe what they were hearing, almost unsure if they heard Carson right.

"S-say that again?" Preston asked stuttering some.

"You'll each be responsible for training, with Kurt's help, of course. I've already accepted the offer, and now, he wants to know if you guys wanna do the same. What do you think?" Carson asked.

"This is a serious offer?" Preston asked.

"Yes!"

"Then I accept! What about you?" Preston said, and asked Simone the same question.

"Are you kidding? Absolutely!" Simone said happily, as she and Preston jumped for joy at the recently accepted offers. Overcome with happiness, Simone jumped at Preston and kissed him. Preston's eyes widened as the kiss was broken and the two of them stared at each other, both blushing wildly. Eli and Beverly both had their mouths wide open, and soon turned them into huge smiles.

"Slow down, guys! One couple at a time!" Carson said smiling and on the verge of laughing. All five dogs burst out laughing, unable to contain it and the blushes on both Preston and Simone's faces only grew. However, they were no longer blushes of embarrassment, but happiness.

**(Back to the van)**

"She looks so peaceful!" Mittens said as she curled up to her new daughter. Bolt followed suit and laid down right beside them both.

"I guess we didn't have to work something out, after all!" Bolt whispered to Mittens.

"I guess not." Mittens whispered back. Suddenly, a small box fell from the top shelf right behind the front seat, which made both Bolt AND Mittens jump a little. Bolt walked over to the box, which was about the same size as the collar's box, and complete with a red ribbon and a tag that read: 'Best Wishes from The Phantom Five.' Bolt grabbed the box carefully with his teeth, and walked back over to Mittens and Nova, and set it down.

"What is it?" Mittens asked

"I don't know!" Bolt said as he began to open the gift. Inside, they found a black picture frame with a note stuck to the glass. 'Press the bottom button.' Bolt tore the sticky note from the surface of the frame and pressed the glowing red button on the bottom of the frame with his nose. The screen began to change from picture to picture of everyone on the team, from Beverly after the delivery as she sat with Eli and her pups, to Preston firing his laser eyes directly at the nearest target. Every photo that passed brought more tears to Bolt and Mittens' eyes, happy to have memories of their new-found friends. As the pictures faded, a video began playing after the screen went black.

"_Hey guys! We wanted to give you this as a reminder of everything that happened between us. You have changed all of our lives in one way or another, and we want to always be in your memories. Hopefully, this digital frame will help." _Eli said through the video, as Beverly walked up to the screen.

"_We wish all of you the best, and hopefully, this won't be the last time we'll be meeting. We already miss you guys!" _Beverly said as the rest of the group walked into view.

"_Don't forget about us!" _the group said in unison, as the video changed to footage of Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, and the rest of them during training and preparations for the mission. While the video continued on, a song came on that was very familiar to Bolt, just because Penny listened to a lot of country music: "Whenever You Remember" by Carrie Underwood.

"That's a keeper!" Bolt said to Mittens as they listened to the song and watched the rest of the video.

"**Attention all passengers! We will be arriving at our destination: 1304 Callahan Road in approximately one hour. Thank you for choosing 'GGE Transportation' and a great rest of your day!" **Rhino said over the intercom, impersonating a flight attendant. Bolt and Mittens laughed silently, and Bolt got up, making his way to the front seat.

"So, Rhino! How do you plan on getting this van back to the warehouse?" Bolt asked curiously.

"Oh, my canine companion! The van has a home route. It will go straight back to the warehouse 30 seconds after we close the last door." Rhino explained to Bolt.

"Sweet!" Bolt said

"Oh, it's so 2005!" Rhino said, mimicking Beverly's remark when they first met. Bolt smiled as he made his way back to Mittens and Nova, who were both sound asleep. Back at the front of the van, Rhino was gazing at the new technology, saddened that he couldn't keep it, as much as he wanted.

"You are a great work of art, and will be dearly missed. However, I already have my love back home." Rhino said as he sat back in the front seat, daydreaming about his 'love back home'… the 'magic box.'

**End of Chapter**

Yes, I am aware that this chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I have big plans for the final chapter, and I need that space to fill it all up. Heart-felt scenes like this have always kept me coming back to stories you guys write, and I'm happy to return the favor. I will see all of you in a few days with my next update, but until then…

Ciao for now!


	12. Family Reunion

The reunion is about to take place between Penny and her pets, and she'll also get to meet Nova for the first time. I am so thankful to have my loyal readers still glued to their computer screens, waiting for the next update. Well, wait no longer, my friends!

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**Family Reunion**

(9:25)

Penny was sitting at the foot of her bed, looking at the picture she had taken of the family when Bolt came back home. She didn't feel like doing anything, except sitting in a slump, overcome with sorrow. As she continued to stare at the picture, Catherine came in to check on her daughter.

"Hey, honey!" Catherine said in a hushed tone.

"Hey, mom!" Penny said after looking at the door.

"I know you don't really want to, but I still have about 300 flyers of Bolt when he went missing the first time. If you want, we could go put some up around town." Catherine suggested. Penny looked up at the picture after a few seconds of thinking, and realized that it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot.

"Okay! Just let me get ready." Penny said, still sitting in her pajamas.

"Absolutely!" Catherine said before kissing Penny's forehead, and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. After about 5 minutes, Penny made her way down the stairs, dressed and ready to go. Catherine handed her daughter the flyers as they opened the front door, and headed for the car. Halfway between the front porch and the car, they saw a white van pull up in front of their driveway, blocking their exit. The van parked itself and shut off, causing Penny and her mother to look at each other with confused looks. After about 10 seconds of complete silence, the side door of the van opened, and Bolt jumped from the cab, running to Penny, happy as can be.

"Bolt!" Penny said, dropping the flyers to the ground, and running to her dog. Bolt jumped into Penny's arms, licking her face wildly.

"Bolt, I thought you were gone again." Penny said as she set Bolt back on the ground. Penny let go to her shepherd to see Mittens walking out of the van, with Rhino right next to her.

"Mittens! Rhino! You're all together?" Penny asked in surprise. Bolt then grabbed onto Penny's sleeve, and pulled her to the van, with her mom following close behind. As they made their way to the van, Penny looked to the side to find a small white newborn pup lying in numerous blankets, with a small collar marked 'Nova'.

"Bolt, where did you find her? She's so adorable!" Penny said silently, not wanting to disturb the pup from her sleep. Penny looked at the front seat, not seeing a driver, and began to worry.

"Who drove this thing?" Penny asked. Bolt motioned his head forward, telling her to look inside, where she found hundreds of buttons and nobs; certainly enough to tell her that it was completely self-driven.

"This is cool! Where did you get this van, Bolt?" Penny asked her canine, hoping he would lead her somewhere else, but never did. Instead, she found him and Mittens carefully carrying Nova out of the van, and onto the front steps of the porch. Turning her head back to the inside of the van, Penny noticed a box marked 'milk formula', along with the digital frame. Before she could press 'play', a black limousine pulled up behind the van. As she pulled her head out of the van, she saw a man about six feet tall step out from the back seat, and walked straight to her.

"Wow! The famous Penny Russo! It's nice to officially meet you." the man said complimenting the former actress.

"Um…Thank you?" Penny said wondering if she should take it as a compliment, even though she didn't know who he was. After a few seconds of silence, Catherine walked up to join the pair.

"Can we help you? Wait a minute… you're Kurt Gracin, aren't you?" Catherine asked the man.

"I am! You recognize me?" Kurt asked somewhat surprised.

"You've been all over the news this morning. We were wondering if there was a connection between Bolt going missing and the news reports from LAX." Catherine said putting two and two together.

"Yes, and I apologize for the inconvenience. However, I wanted to stop by and thank Bolt in person, and to escape the paparazzi." Kurt admitted

"Well, he's over there on the porch, but before you go, could you explain all of this to us, because we're really confused." Penny admitted herself, still trying to tie up the loose ends of her mind.

"Absolutely, but let's get the van unloaded first. It looks like my team packed it with some supplies." Kurt said, and they began unloading the cargo. The formula box was the first thing to be set on the porch, along with the digital frame, in which Penny never got the chance to play. As the group finished up, they all went inside the house to discuss everything that had happened in the last few days. It took nearly a half an hour for Kurt to explain every detail, which Penny and her mom listened intently to, hanging onto every word. During the entire confession, Penny couldn't help but look over at Bolt and Mittens from time to time, as they nuzzled each other happily, and Nova as she continued to sleep. Her thoughts of them being mates seemed more and more real after each nuzzle and smile they showed each other.

"I really must apologize for my team dognapping Bolt. I was hoping they would find it in themselves to complete their mission and save me, without the need for extra assistance." Kurt said apologizing once more.

"So Bolt was the one who took down Lamb and Ferris?" Penny asked

"Yeah! He got the chance to use his 'superbark' from the vest he wore. He made a great substitute for our team while Beverly had her pups?" Kurt continued

"Who's Beverly?" Penny asked

"Oh! She's one of the members of 'The Phantom Five.' She was due any day, so Bolt stepped in for her, so she didn't do any damage to the pups." Kurt said. Penny looked over at Nova, wondering if her suspicions were correct.

"I'm guessing Nova is one of them."

"She is! Beverly and Eli, her mate, gave her to Bolt and Mittens."

"How do you know?"

"They told me!"

Penny was suddenly more confused than anything else. She couldn't comprehend having a dog TELL a human anything in a way that they could both understand.

"What do you mean 'She told you'?"

"Well, my line of work involves genetic enhancement, so I can render any canine capable of speaking perfect English."

"Huh! So, does Bolt have those powers now too?"

"No! He wanted to come back here, and live the normal life he's already used to. However, that collar he's wearing has the technology to enable him to speak." Kurt informed. Bolt's ears instantly perked as Kurt finished what he was saying, which Penny noticed immediately.

"Do you wanna try it out?" Penny asked Bolt, which he nodded in response to very quickly.

"How does it work?" Penny asked Kurt, as he walked up to Bolt and pressed the tag hanging from his collar, which clicked as if it were button.

"Bolt, can you understand me?" Kurt asked. After a few seconds of waiting, Bolt got to his feet and sat on his hind legs.

"Loud and clear!" Bolt said. Penny and her mom jumped back a little in shock. Kurt laughed at the small flinching, as did Bolt. Mittens smiled where she lay, amazed that she could hear Bolt in more ways than one from now on.

"Bolt! You can talk!" Penny said as she smiled.

"It only works with the collar, but it does seem to be working very well." Kurt said

"You can thank Eli for that! He's the one who gave it to me." Bolt said

"I'll remember that! Actually, there IS another reason I came over here." Kurt said to Bolt.

"Which is?" Bolt asked hoping he would get to the point. Kurt pulled out a small box, and opened it for Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny, and Catherine to see; showing a medal from the U.S. government.

"What is this?" Bolt asked, almost in a breathy tone due to shock.

"This is the Bronze Star, Bolt. It's given to military soldiers, who go above and beyond the call of duty. President Obama had it issued immediately after he heard the story, and wanted me to present it to you."

"I...I…I don't deserve this. I just did what I had to do."

"That's exactly why you've earned it! You're a hero, Bolt!" Kurt said finishing. Bolt looked at the medal, still taken aback by the fact that it was for him. Mittens walked up to Bolt's side, brushing up against it.

"Congratulations, Bolt!" Mittens whispered. Penny and her mom could only smile at the sight before them.

"Thank you!" Bolt said, as Penny took the medal and hung it above the fireplace, where it would stay forever more.

"Guys, can I talk to Bolt and Mittens alone for just a minute?" Penny asked the rest of the group, only consisting of Catherine, Kurt and Rhino, who were all quick to give her some time alone with her dog and cat.

"Bolt, you are the most amazing dog in the world, and you should be proud of yourself. I know she is!" Penny said, motioning over to Mittens.

"Thanks Penny!" Bolt said

"So, are you two… you know." Penny said trying to figure out a decent way to put her question into words.

"Mates?" Bolt said, finishing her question for her.

"Yeah!"

"Yes, we are! I love her so much, and it may seem strange for now, but hopefully you'll get used to the idea." Bolt said putting his arm around Mittens' small body, as she curled up next to him.

"I already have, and might I say, you guys have a beautiful new little girl." Penny said, as she looked over at Nova, lying next to the fireplace while still wrapped in a few blankets. Bolt and Mittens smiled as they saw how cute the scene was.

"Thanks! Oh, by the way, I want to show you something!" Bolt said to Penny.

"What is it?"

"You see that small box on top of the milk formula box next to the door? Open that and press 'play'." Bolt instructed, and Penny did as she was told, bringing the frame back to Bolt and pressing the play button. Penny smiled as she saw each photo that went by, and smiled even bigger when the song began playing. Just as the song ended, Kurt, Catherine and Rhino came back into the room to join Penny, Bolt and Mittens.

"Well Bolt, I'd better get going! I've had calls coming from people from every corner of the globe, wanting genetic enhancement done on their dogs, and I need to start setting up appointments." Kurt said as he headed for the door.

"Alright!" Bolt said, understanding that he still had a job to do.

"Hey! If you ever need anything, just let me know." Kurt said turning around to meet the canine's eyes.

"Thanks, but I think we've got everything we need right here… Actually, there IS one thing you might be able to do."

"Name it!" Kurt said, waiting for Bolt's proposal.

**(Two days later)**

Bolt woke up from another night of pure peace, enjoying the sounds of birds chirping instead of computers constantly running data and beeping. Bolt looked to his side to see Mittens and Nova sleeping soundly next to him. He slowly got up, and walked out the doorway to Penny's room, and down the hall. As he made his way downstairs, he noticed Rhino asleep on the arm of the chair, having dozed off from the TV the night before.

"Typical!" Bolt said to himself, as he made his way to the kitchen, where three automatic dispensers properly portioned his food and water, while two arms placed them both at his front feet.

"Oh yeah!" Bolt said to himself once more, looking at the piece of machinery. He couldn't get his mind off of how amazed he was when he saw it for the first time back at the warehouse, and how he kept telling himself how badly he wanted one set up for the house. After a few more moments of reminiscing, Bolt put the thoughts aside and began eating. After finishing, he saw Penny coming down the stairs, smiling as she saw the electronic arms set back in place underneath the kitchen sink.

"What?" Bolt asked; his collar communicator on and running.

"You are so easily amused." Penny said fairly amused herself.

"So? This is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the technology I saw at that warehouse."

"Yeah! I heard you talk about voice-activated computers, and the vest that gave you your 'superbark', and yet you chose 'this' out of all that." Penny said. Bolt thought about what she said for a few seconds, smiling a little.

"Maybe I AM easily amused." Bolt said coming to his senses, but still keeping his humor. Penny shook her head, before turning her head to see Mittens walking up to Bolt.

"Hey baby!" Bolt said to Mittens, as he nuzzled her gently. Penny's smile grew exponentially, taking in just how cute they were together.

"Do I need to give you two some space?" Penny asked. Bolt laughed a little at the statement before shaking his head in a 'no'.

"That's good, because…smile!" Penny said before pulling her camera out from behind her back, and snapping a photo of Bolt and Mittens, and pulling it from the camera.

"That's a keeper!" Penny said setting the camera and picture down on the kitchen counter.

"They always are." Mittens said to Bolt, who laughed a little before starting a conversation of his own.

"So, how did you and Nova sleep?" Bolt asked

"Very well! She's still sleeping, but she needs to be fed." Mittens informed her mate.

"I got that! Penny!" Bolt called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Penny asked as she walked back to her dog.

"Mittens said that it's time to feed Nova." Bolt said

"Oh! It is!" Penny said looking at the clock on the wall, before walking up the stairs to grab the newest addition to the family, and give her breakfast. Bolt and Mittens walked over to the couch and saw that Rhino was just waking up.

"Hey Rhino!" Bolt said

"Hey guys!" Rhino said back, still a little groggy. Bolt and Mittens jumped up on the couch to join their hamster friend, but never got the chance to relax, due to a knock at the door. Bolt looked out the window to see a familiar sight.

"No way!" Bolt said out loud.

"What?" Mittens asked wondering who would make Bolt so excited. He looked back over at Mittens, smiling before he walked the door.

"Come in!" Bolt shouted, hoping they would hear him from the other end, which they did. The door opened to reveal Preston, Simone and Carson walking inside.

"Hey Bolt!" Preston said, hugging his friend.

"Hey guys! It's only been two days, and you already missed us?" Bolt asked

"Yeah, pretty much!" Preston said before Simone and Carson came in to get their hugs. Mittens jumped down as well to greet their house guests, with Rhino not far behind. Preston looked down at Bolts collar to see it flashing, happy that he discovered the ability to speak with it.

"Are you enjoying the collar?" Preston asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Like you would not believe! So how have you guys been?" Bolt asked smiling.

"We're doing great! Simone and I have our own teams now. After Gracin got overrun with offers of genetic enhancement, we were offered the chance to have our own platoons. Simone has about 12 recruits in her division, and I have 14."

"That's awesome! So where are Eli and Beverly?" Bolt asked

"They retired! They're living just north of here in Bakersfield, but they're coming down here for a visit next week, just to let you know." Preston finished before Penny came down the stairs to see who was at the door, carrying Nova in her arms.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Penny said a little surprised.

"Hey Penny!" Preston said, which she seemed a little surprised to hear, even after hearing him speak on the video.

"Sorry, I'm still adjusting to talking animals." Penny said

"No problem!" Simone said, understanding her position. The group sat down and talked for some time, about everything that had happened since Bolt and Mittens had come back. During the conversation they were having, Mittens continued to look at Preston and Simone, taking a notice to just how close they were to each other.

"You guys have been busy!" Bolt said still in the conversation.

"I can't help but notice that you two are…" Mittens said before trailing off, not sure how to put how she was feeling into a logical sentence. Preston and Simone, however, didn't need her to say anything else, already having a good idea what was on her mind.

"Yeah, we are a little closer." Simone said leaning into Preston's side.

"When did this happen?" Rhino asked

"Actually, it happened right after you guys left. Simone jumped at Preston and kissed him after hearing that she was getting her own team. Within two hours, they were already acting like mates." Carson said filling the rest of the group in.

"So are you?" Mittens asked

"Not yet, but later on down the road when we have more time to ourselves, then we'll be giving it more thought." Preston said happy with the current state of things. Simone smiled as she continued to nuzzle Preston's side.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. After Lamb and Gracin are out of the hospital, the judge sentenced them each to 35 years to life in prison." Carson said

"Seriously?" Penny asked

"Yeah, and they have to pay for ALL of the damages to LAX, which add up to about… $4.5 million." Preston said adding on to the statement. Bolt and Penny's jaws hit the floor, and Rhino fainted. The group talked for another hour before they left for the warehouse.

"Well, we're going to Washington D.C. for a few weeks for initiation and training, but when we get back, we'll be sure and stop by to let you know how it went." Preston said to Bolt and Mittens on the front porch.

"I can't wait." Bolt said before hugging him and Simone. As they piled into the van and took off, Bolt, Mittens and Penny were about to walk back into the house, when a small grey car pulled up where the van was previously parked.

"Hannah!" Penny said before going back inside to set Nova on the couch, and back outside to see her friend. Bolt and Mittens looked at each other curiously, wondering what Penny had up her sleeve. Penny and Hannah said 'good-bye' and Hannah got back into her car, and drove away. Penny walked back up to the front porch, carrying a box and smiling, with Bolt and Mittens still as confused as ever.

"C'mon guys. I've got something for you two." Penny said as the three of them made their way back into the house, and the door closed. Penny set the box on the ground in front of her dog and cat.

"What's this?" Bolt asked Penny, who opened the lid of the box and pulled out a one-week old kitten with black and grey all over. Bolt and Mittens both gasped at the kitten.

"Hannah's neighbor has a cat that just gave birth about a week ago, and since Mittens wouldn't have an issue with nursing, I thought it would be a good fit." Penny said smiling. Mittens walked up to the kitten as Penny set him on the floor, and she instantly took to him, snuggling close to the recent newborn.

"It's a little boy… Tell Penny 'thank you'." Mittens said beginning to cry.

"Mittens says 'thank you'… and so do I!" Bolt said to Penny as he walked up to her and let her hug him. The group sat together and enjoyed each other's company, just happy to HAVE each other, and two new members of the family.

"So, do you guys have any ideas for a name?" Penny asked Bolt and Mittens. The dog and cat looked at each other, and smiled instantly as a name came to mind.

"Seth!" Bolt said to Penny, who understood the purpose behind the name.

"I think it's perfect!" Penny said complimenting the name choice. Bolt smiled as he looked out the window and up at the sky, hoping that Seth enjoyed what he was seeing.

**THE END**

Well, that's the end of that! Bolt and Mittens now have two kids, and five new friends; Eli and Beverly have five pups of their own, Preston and Simone have new teams of THEIR own and each other; and everyone else is happy as can be. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. For this being my first FanFiction story, I hope I didn't disappoint. Now, I have a question for all of my readers: I recently got a suggestion from one of my close friends back home about possibly making a Rated M fanfic of Bolt and Mittens, and I want to know what you guys think of the idea. I will also hopefully be starting a new story for 'Over The Hedge' and a sequel to this 'Bolt' story in the following days and weeks, so be sure to check back from time to time. Peace to all of my readers and fellow writers!

Ciao for now!


End file.
